Ice Heart
by SailorStar9
Summary: Sesshomaru wasn't always emotionless; it had been the Moon Kingdom's destruction that resulted in the death of his mate that left a gaping void in the Daiyokai's heart. But what happens when he finds the reincarnation of his lover during the Feudal Era?
1. Prologue: Once Upon A Time…

SailorStar9: Well, I've been playing around with this idea for a while, especially after going through the Sailor Moon/Inuyasha section. This will span from the Silver Millennium to the Feudal Era.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes or the pairing.

Plot Summary: Sesshomaru wasn't always emotionless; it had been the Moon Kingdom's destruction that resulted in the death of his mate that left a gaping void in the Daiyoki's heart. But what happens when he finds the reincarnation of his lover during the Feudal Era?

Prologue: Once Upon A Time…

* * *

><p>"Athene."<p>

The Mercury Princess turned at the sound of her name, her thoughts broken from wondering about her future. She sat by the fountains of the royal gardens of the Moon Kingdom, her light blue dress fanning on the grass, the water reflecting the being who had called her, his god-like from standing behind her.

"Sesshomaru!" Athene rose and rested her head on her lover's chest. "You came."

The Daiyoki's arms wrapped around her waist, his nose inhaling her familiar scent to ensure she was alright.

"I will never allow anyone to have what is mine." The dog demon promised. He had just arrived some time ago along with his parents, both of whom were speaking to the Moon Queen. Over the past months, the Moon Princess had been persistent in her pursue of the demon. What the Lunaian Princess failed to realize was that she had already failed miserably, for Athene had already won the heart of the Daiyokai long ago. "I will never accept another."

"Yet Serenity still believes she has a chance." Athene reminded.

"She tries," Sesshomaru smirked. "Her efforts are futile. Come, allow me to take you back to your quarters."

"There you are, Sesshy!" Princess Serenity beamed as she latched herself onto Sesshomaru's free arm. "Ah, I didn't see you there, Athene." The Moon Princess levelled a look at the blue-haired girl. "I was hoping I could speak to Sesshy-kun alone." The cornflower-eyes of the Lunaian Princess sent a clear message to her love rival, one that had Athene tap into the 'Soul of Ice' to stop herself from lashing against the Moon Princess.

"I am afraid I must decline, Princess Serenity." Sesshomaru spoke evenly. "We do hope you'll enjoy your birthday ball."

"That's what I want to talk to you about, Sesshy." Serenity whined. "I want you to stop your parents from rejecting the marriage proposal."

"And why should I?" Sesshomaru trained a look at the stubborn Princess.

Said Moon Princess' eyes flashed in anger, "I know of your Mating customs, and I see no Courting Mark on Athene's neck. So, I'm within my rights if I want to woo you."

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red, his inner beast preventing Athene from turning the Moon Princess into an icicle.

"Athene." Neptune greeted her cousin. "Excuse us, Serenity." She turned a cold glare at the blond Princess.

Serenity pouted and turned her heel to leave. Sesshomaru only regained his composure once the scent of the Lunaian Princess was gone; just how many men had she seduced into her bed?

"I will see you at the ball tonight." Neptune nodded and left.

"Athene," Sesshomaru spoke, his voice deep and powerful. "There is something we must discuss." He sat her on a bench. Silencing her with a clawed finger, he continued, "You know how this one feels for you. My Beast and I have chosen you as our Mate. Do you realize what this means?"

"I do." Athene nodded, her research having revealed that dog demons Mated for; whomever they chose was loved and cherished for eternity. It was not a decision made recklessly' at times, it might take eons to find one's Mate.

"Then, I wish to take you, Athene, Senshi of Mercury, as my Mate." Sesshomaru went on one knee. "Will you do this Sesshomaru the honour and become the future Lady of the Western Lands?"

"Yes!" Athene exclaimed, throwing herself into him.

He picked her up, holding her in his arms as he looked down at her. Her neck and shoulder exposed entirely to him, his eyes glowed red as he sank his fangs into the pale skin between her neck and shoulder, his energy mixing with her blood. Pulling back, he smirked down at his exhausted future Mate; the two purple bite marks and the light blue Mercurian mark slowly darkening. "Come, we will inform my parents."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	2. How It All Started

SailorStar9: The prologue goes up and no reviews? You guys don't love me anymore! *Wails*

Disclaimers: I own not both animes or the pairing.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you are rejecting my proposal?" Queen Selenity raised a calm eyebrow at the Inu no Taishō and his wife. "An alliance between the Western Lands and the Moon will be most beneficial. I strongly advise you to reconsider, General."<p>

"Is that a threat, Moon Queen?" the Inu no Taishō inquired.

"You misunderstand me, General." Selenity began, but was cut off.

"Don't be coy, Selenity." The dog demoness chided. "Do you really think we do not know of your daughter's pursuits of our son? Or of how _you_ turned a blind eye and let your daughter steal the lovers of the Senshi?"

* * *

><p>"They rejected the proposal?" Princess Serenity screamed. "How dare they? If that's how they want to play it, then I'll play along. I've said it before, haven't I?" she muttered. "If you want to play, then we have to play it for real. Mercury will <em>pay<em>!"

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Luna wondered, seeing her charge's expression turn stern. "Your expression made all my skin feel numb."

"Since the Senshi came to the palace, it's become weird." Serenity replied. "All the men that used to fawn over me were taken away by them."

"How can you say that?" Luna chided. "Since they arrived, what is there that the Senshi have used that you haven't? Moreover, the Queen has always favoured you."

"What about Artemis?" Serenity shot back. "He loves the Senshi, not me. It's only fair that I take the men they love! This is what they owe me. Once we are on this path, there is no turning back. Once we gotten it, we can't let go. I don't want to be a joke anymore. I especially don't want to become Mercury's joke anymore. That's why… I _must_ have Sesshomaru."

Luna sighed as she recalled what caused the Princess to be obsessed with snatching the Senshi's lovers.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Brett!" Serenity squealed, latching herself onto the son of the Foreign Affair Councillor's arm. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for such a long time!"_

"_Serenity," the brunette man sighed, removing the Princess from his arm. "I thought I made it clear to you before. I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you. Senshi Venus." He greeted the Venus Senshi and led the blond warrior off._

"_He dares reject me?" Serenity fumed, tearing the flowers from the elongated pots beside her. "Neji…" she wailed, turning to the nephew of the Trade Councillor who had just walked in. "Brett, he…"_

"_I'm surprised you took _that_ long to figure it out." Neji shrugged. "Ah, Senshi Jupiter, there you are." He walked towards the Thunder Senshi and led her off._

"_Even Neji too…" Serenity was stunned. "Oh, Ibiki…" she whined, spotting the vice-head of the Penal Council walking up the stairs. "Ibi…" she stammered, seeing Senshi Mars with the vice-president. "Ki? This… can't be… every guy who used to love me have all been… stolen! If that's how they want to play, I'll play!" she hissed. "The Senshi will pay for this humiliation!"_

* * *

><p>Time passes…<p>

"So, married?" the Lady Mother teased, sipping her tea as her son introduced his wife formally.

"Two years." Athene blushed. "We got married during the final battle of the South Citadel."

"You got married during a war?" the Lady Mother almost choked on her tea. "That's insane!"

"It was a spur-of-the-moment thing." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"He proposed to me in the midst of the fighting." Athene continued. "Yugito performed the ceremony right after. We did the wedding proper after the war ended."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	3. The Fall

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up and no reviews? You guys don't love me anymore! *Wails*

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 2: The Fall

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE MARRIED?" Senshi Jupiter squealed after Mercury informed them upon her return to the Moon. "Why didn't you tell us?"<p>

"Sesshomaru proposed during a battle." Mercury argued. "And we did the wedding proper after the war."

"So unfair!" Venus whined. "You _know_ I'll be planning the wedding!"

"But in the middle of a battle?" Mars echoed. "Isn't that insane?"

"The Lady Mother said the same thing." Mercury muttered.

"Then, we must inform everyone." Venus insisted. "The Queen must know and hopefully this would stop Serenity from pursuing Sesshomaru any longer."

* * *

><p>But it was not to be; that night at the ball, even before the announcement was made, the Moon Kingdom was attacked.<p>

Queen Beryl, a noble of the Golden Court of Elysian who had been one of the ladies that were chosen for Endymion to pick a wife from, swore vengeance on the Moon Princess for stealing Endymion's heart.

The Senshi were scattered; some of them fending off the Shadow Demon while the others battled the corrupted Shitennou.

Beryl had cornered Serenity on the wrecked Palace halls. The Moon Princess had seen the Mercurian Courting Mark burn on Mercury's shoulder and sneered when she realized Sesshomaru was out of her reach. Endymion, in an attempt to stop the courtesan, was killed. In a fit of rage at seeing her lover's body crumbled before her, Beryl used the Princess' distraction to finally kill her.

The destruction of the Moon Kingdom was unimaginable. Queen Selenity was gasping for air as she reached for her daughter. "No, I won't let it end this way." She swore. Using the last remaining power she held, she gave up her life to allow her daughter and the Senshi to be reborn, to have another chance in life. She only prayed that her child would let go of her obsession of claiming the Senshi's lovers for herself.

It wasn't until Selenity closed her eyes for eternity when Sesshomaru appeared on the Moon in a flash of golden light. However, no matter how he looked, he couldn't find his Athene. He vowed, then and there, that he would not have another. For there was no other that was his equal in any other way; no one like his Mercury.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	4. The Awakening of Genbu

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up and no reviews? You guys don't love me anymore! *Wails*

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 3: The Awakening of Genbu

* * *

><p>"What's with those bruises on your face?" Sesshomaru looked away, Rin having brought him some bamboo shoots on a leaf. "If you don't want to talk, that's fine."<p>

"It isn't that she won't talk," a voice corrected. "She can't. Her parents were killed by brigands right before her eyes." Chie explained as she emerged from the trees. "The trauma rendered her voiceless."

"What're you smiling about?" Sesshomaru was puzzled when Rin beamed. "I only asked a question."

"It's a natural reaction." Chie replied, Rin returning back to the village to fetch some water. "To be glad that someone is concerned about your wellbeing. Like me, Rin is an orphan. I raised her as my own after the villagers denied her custody."

* * *

><p>"What?" the vagrant turned to see Rin standing outside the door. "Is this old hut yours?"<p>

"Wolves!" the horrified villagers cried as Koga and his Wolf-Demon Tribe launched their attack.

"They've caught up already." The vagabond gaped. Pushing past Rin, he fled. "Damn!" he cursed, swimming across the fish preserves as the wolves mauled the helpless villagers, only to have three of the wolf pack pounce on him and dragging him back to shore.

"I searched for you, you thief." Koga chuckled. "Now, hand over the Sacred Jewel fragment you stole."

"All right, I won't run." The thief reached into his shirt and placed the shard on the floor.

"Fool." Koga snorted, killing the bandit with a swipe of his claw. "I just forgot. All right, work's done." He told his pack. "I'll go on ahead. You can stay in the village and eat what you like."

Knowing she had to run, Rin took off into the forest, hoping to find Sesshomaru, only to be overwhelmed by the wolves chasing her when she tripped over a root.

Chie had arrived too late to see the wolves mangle Rin.

Seeing another potential victim, the wolves sauntered towards Chie, but were forced to stop in their tracks when a bright burst of white light erupted from Chie's neck.

_When the Guardian of Genbu experiences heartfelt fury, the Sacred Symbol of the Turtle Snake shall awaken and reveal its true form._ Chie recalled the legend of the Guardian of Genbu her mother had told her numerous times.

* * *

><p><em>Blood, and the scent of wolves…<em> Sesshomaru mused, meeting up with Jaken. "The smell of this blood… and that light…" he spotted the blinding hemisphere of light.

"What is that?" Jaken asked, the pair returning to the forest, the unconscious Chie lying beside the dead Rin. "She's a goner. Must have been attacked by wolves. She's been bitten to death. This one's still alive." He turned to Chie. "But this light…" he saw the glowing white light on the silver pendent. "It's impossible… Sesshomaru-sama, do you know these humans? Sesshomaru-sama?" he gaped when Sesshomaru drew his blade.

"I see…" Sesshomaru noted as Tenseiga pulsed. "I can see them. They are from the netherworld? Should I try it? The power of the Tenseiga."

"Test it?" Jaken echoed. "Sesshomaru-sama, what did you just say?" and was stunned when Sesshomaru swept away the pall-bearers of the netherworld with a swing of his sword. "She's come back to life." He exclaimed when Rin stirred. "Sesshomaru-sama, did you save that girl with the Tenseiga? Sesshomaru-sama?" he blinked when Sesshomaru picked up Chie and walked off. "Sesshomaru-sama saved a human… I'm almost in shock. But didn't he just say he was testing it? Then, did you really test that sword on me? Sesshomaru-sama, I'm so sad! Sesshomaru-sama, you're so cruel! Sesshomaru-sama, please wait!" he pleaded, finding himself left behind as Rin ran off after Sesshomaru.

"Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru wondered. "It made me save a human."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	5. Kaijinbō's Evil Sword

SailorStar9: Relax guys, I'm not dead, just spent the last two weeks spring-cleaning to prepare for Chinese New Year and trying to figure out how to continue this.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 4: Kaijinbō's Evil Sword

* * *

><p>"You are awake, woman." Sesshomaru remarked, Chie having stirred from her place on the patch of dried leaves that served as a bed.<p>

"Rin…" Chie muttered, wincing from a throbbing headache.

"The child is alive." Sesshomaru replied. "Get dressed." He tossed a light blue yukata at her. "We're leaving."

* * *

><p>"I win!" Rin whooped, stopping before the fallen Goshinki.<p>

"Fool, this isn't a race." Jaken chided.

"Look, Jaken-sama!" Rin gaped at the dead corpse. "Just as Sesshomaru-sama said, there's a dead demon."

"My goodness, who could have…" Jaken muttered.

"It was Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied. "Although I don't think he got away unscathed, either." _I can smell it on this demon's fangs._ He lifted the severed head. _The scent of Tetsusaiga. Just as I thought… these fangs broke Tetsusaiga apart._ "Let us go." He instructed.

"Are you taking that?" Jaken wondered.

"Silence, Rin." Sesshomaru scolded. "You make too much noise."

_I knew immediately what happened here by the smell in the wind but…_ Sesshomaru mused. _One thing, what was it? The smell of Inuyasha's blood changed. That's right, it was not the smell of a half-demon. It was the same smell as my blood and our father's._ "What do you make of this, woman?" he asked the avatar of Genbu.

"Tetsusaiga serves to keep Inuyasha's demon side sealed." Chie reasoned. "While the breaking of Tetsusaiga indicates the death of its wielder, Inuyasha's sheer will to live had triggered the demon blood flowing through him. Now that he has tasted the pleasure of slaying an enemy, his demon side will be harder to control, even if Tetsusaiga is repaired. You're still going to him, then." she stated.

"Keep your counsel to yourself, woman." Sesshomaru ordered and led his group to Kaijinbō's workshop.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Kaijinbō demanded, as Sesshomaru and Jaken appeared at his doorstep.<p>

You are Kaijinbō?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Because you created too many deviant swords, you were banished by your master, Tōtōsai."

"Tōtōsai, huh?" Kaijinbō mused. "Haven't heard that name in quite a while, but it still makes my blood boil."

"Well, Kaijinbō?" Sesshomaru tossed Goshinki's severed head before the sword smith. "Would you like to forge a sword out of that demon's fangs?"

"Don't joke." Kaijinbō snapped. "No way can I make a sword out of something that's dead."

Drawing out Tenseiga, Sesshomaru revived the disembodied head.

"This is totally different from earlier." Kaijinbō grinned.

"Kaijinbō, let me tell you." Sesshomaru added. "This sword, the Tenseiga, was forged by the master who banished you. And the fangs of that demon broke the Tetsusaiga, a sword also forged by Tōtōsai."

"Amazing." Kaijinbō gushed. "These fangs will make a most powerful sword."

* * *

><p>"Kaijinbō, it's been three days." Jaken called, approaching the workshop. "Have you forged a sword from the demon's fangs?" only to be sliced into two by the possessed Kaijinbō.<p>

"It's done." Kaijinbō droned. "A magnificent demon sword."

"This must be Kaijinbō's doing." Sesshomaru noted, seeing the dead Jaken on the ground and no sword-smith in sight and revived Jaken with Tenseiga. "Let's go, Jaken. Hurry and put your body back. Did Kaijinbō finish the sword?"

"Yes, he did." Jaken replied. "Kaijinbō claimed he had forged the demon sword. But his eyes looked so strange. Like he was possessed by the sword."

"I see…" Sesshomaru realized.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	6. Sesshomaru Wields Tokijin

SailorStar9: Chapter 4 goes up and no reviews? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 5: Sesshomaru Wields Tokijin

* * *

><p>"He's late, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin muttered, resting her head on Chie's lap as the two humans waited for Sesshomaru and Jaken to return.<p>

"That Kaijinbō, where'd he go with that sword?" Jaken complained.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin beamed.

"Woman, stay put." Sesshomaru ordered and leapt over the two females. Slashing the two tree trunks, he forced Kagura to reveal herself. "A woman…"

"This smell…" Jaken sniffed. "Just like that strange one who approached you with the arm of the Sacred Jewel fragment. The one wearing the baboon hide. Because of him we went through hell that time. You almost got devoured by an arm and I was beaten to a pulp by that depraved monk. Just recalling that time makes me sick."

"It's a scent I remember." Sesshomaru agreed. "The same scent as the one who tried to trap me, the beast Naraku."

"So, you're Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother." Kagura mused. "Pretty slim. I'm Kagura, the Wind Sorceress. Just another incarnation of Naraku."

"Incarnation?" Sesshomaru echoed.

"Yes," Kagura nodded. "And the fangs you gave to Kaijinbō to make the sword were those of a demon named Goshinki. Like me, he was also created out of Naraku."

"So what?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Did you come just to tell me that?"

"Don't you smell it?" Kagura flipped open her fan. "The sword which reeks with the aura from Goshinki, Tokijin, is so close." Summoning her feather, she flew off. "That sword belongs to you."

"What's with that woman?" Jaken wondered. "So arrogant."

"Woman, you may move." Sesshomaru instructed. "Tokijin…"

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha glared at his sibling as the Daiyokai descended from the darkened sky on A-Un. "Why're you here?"<p>

"That's my line." Sesshomaru shot back. "I only came after this sword. I guess the demon you killed was so bitter, it wanted revenge against you, even after it turned into a sword."

"He knows that Tokijin was made from the demon's fangs." Sango gaped.

"Which means…" Miroku realized.

"I am the one who commissioned Kaijinbō to made the sword." Sesshomaru confirmed.

"Sesshomaru, do not touch the Tokijin." Tōtōsai warned. "Even you will be possessed by the Tokijin's evil aura."

The Daiyokai simply snorted and pulled the blade out of the ground. "Just who do you think I am?" he retorted, the red aura around the sword vanishing.

"The evil aura was overtaken by Sesshomaru." Tōtōsai gasped.

"The sword chooses its master." Sesshomaru snorted. "Draw your sword, Inuyasha." He instructed. "I want to verify something."

"You want to verify something about _me_?" Inuyasha shot back.

"Do you think you can win?" Tōtōsai inquired.

"He's not the one to wait if I tell him to." Inuyasha snapped.

"Exactly." Sesshomaru concurred. "So, come at me, Inuyasha. If you don't, I will attack."

"Don't regret it later, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha warned, both half-brothers charging at each other. Both blades clashed, with Inuyasha forced to defend himself.

_As I thought,_ Sesshomaru mused. _I only smell the blood of a hanyou. However, that time, Inuyasha's blood definitely changed. Just what did that mean? I'll see with my own eyes if the woman's theory is correct._ "Did you alter the way you fight, Inuyasha? You usually come at me blindly."

"Just shut up!" Inuyasha snapped and charged, both sword clashing once again.

"It seems the Tetsusaiga has gotten a bit heavier." Sesshomaru mused. "You are better off without a sword that is too heavy for you." Forcing Inuyasha back, he disarmed his younger sibling, the force sending Inuyasha skidding back.

Inuyasha got back to his feet and charged back into battle, Sesshomaru releasing a rain of kenatsu needles at the hanyou, sending him back to the ground.

"I see now." Sesshomaru noted. "Enough of this. Die." He charged in. _This smell is…_ he realized. "Tōtōsai…" he stopped when he was blocked off by the wall of flames. Relenting, he let the group whisk Inuyasha off.

* * *

><p>"But why didn't you go after him when you had him cornered?" Jaken was confused. "Sesshomaru-sama?"<p>

_To think he made me, Sesshomaru, tremble with fear for a second._ Sesshomaru thought. _Inuyasha was, at that moment…_

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	7. A Demon's True Nature

SailorStar9: Chapter 5 goes up and no reviews? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 6: A Demon's True Nature

* * *

><p>"Woods… squirrel… lily… yellow…" Jaken listed as the small entourage walked through the forest. "Your late father's friend lives so deep in the forest."<p>

"Welcome, I've been waiting." Bokusenō droned.

"A voice..." Rin looked up. "From the sky."

"I don't see anyone." Jaken remarked.

"I've been expecting you, Sesshomaru." Bokusenō greeted.

"You knew I was coming, Bokusenō?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"You've come to speak to me about the swords." The ancient tree guessed. "Is the information you seek about the Tetsusaiga, your father's heirloom sword? Or…"

"A tree demon!" Rin gaped.

"Sesshomaru-sama, just what is that?" Jaken stammered.

"A 2000-year-old magnolia tree." Sesshomaru replied.

"The sheaths of the swords, the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga that belonged to Sesshomaru's father, were carved from my boughs."

"The sheaths?" Jaken echoed. _So the sheaths for those swords came from this tree. The strange power of the sheaths… I can see why after seeing him._

"Bokusenō," Sesshomaru started. "You would know, the link between Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga."

"Inuyasha?" Bokusenō asked. "You mean your younger brother?"

"Inuyasha's blood changed." Sesshomaru explained. "The first time was when a demon bit into the Tetsusaiga. The second time, he had let go of the Tetsusaiga while fighting me. It changed from a hanyou's blood scent to the smell of a demon's blood, like mine and my father's."

"The same smell of blood?" Bokusenō echoed. "I wonder about that."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru pressed.

"Inuyasha is a hanyou, born between a demon and a human." Bokusenō explained. "He could never become a full-fledged demon. Sesshomaru, there is something that you, a full-fledged demon can do, but which Inuyasha could never do."

"Inuyasha could never do?" Sesshomaru echoed.

"It is to maintain oneself." Bokusenō replied. "For example, Sesshomaru, during a battle if you are cornered, you are able to remain calm. You never lose control of yourself."

"I would never get into such a desperate situation." Sesshomaru snorted.

"Perhaps." Bokusenō chuckled. "However, Inuyasha is different. If backed into a corner and his life is in danger, in order to protect his life, his demon blood takes control of the body and transforms."

_So, that's what happened that time._ Sesshomaru realized.

"But the pure demon blood of his father is too strong for a hanyou," Bokusenō continued.

"So what happens?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Let me see…" Bokusenō mused. "It could be said that the demon blood devours the soul. He cannot recognize himself. He cannot differentiate between friend or foe, he just kills. And in that transformation, Inuyasha will eventually lose his soul. He will become a demon who only knows how to fight and kill. He will continue to fight until he is destroyed. Your father probably did not want such a fate for Inuyasha. That is why he bequeathed Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga to protect him."

_The Tetsusaiga protects him?_ Sesshomaru wondered. _If he lets go of that sword, Inuyasha becomes…_

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken called as he searched frantically for his master, the Daiyokai having left him, Rin and A-Un behind in a clearing. "Sesshomaru-sama, have you gone away again? Sesshomaru-sama, where are you? How could you leave your vassal and go? It's all because of that Rin." He turned to the child. "Damn! He should just abandon the two humans somewhere. Could it be that…" he realized. "Sesshomaru-sama, in order to confirm what Bokusenō said, has gone to Inuyasha."<p>

"What kind of person is Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"Thanks for asking." Jaken grinned. "It's a long story, but one must be told in order to understand. Inuyasha is Sesshomaru-sama's younger brother. However, in demon rank, in demon dignity, there's no comparison. And that is because… what?" he blinked when Rin led A-Un off. "Wait, where are you going?"

"It sounds like a long story." Rin remarked. "Let's go, A-Un. There's nice juicy grass over there."

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru…" Kagome gaped when the Daiyokai appeared before the possessed Inuyasha could kill the defenceless bandits.<p>

"A monster who only knows how to fight." Sesshomaru snorted, his eyes sweeping across the bloodied landscape. "Come at me, Inuyasha. I'll test you to see just how strong you are when you transform." Drawing Tokijin, he blasted the charging Inuyasha with a wave of kenatsu needles.

Ignoring his comrades' warnings, Inuyasha punched the blade away.

"Pointless…" Sesshomaru remarked, numerous lacerations appearing on Inuyasha's arm. Dodging his younger sibling's charge, he blasted Inuyasha back with another wave of kenatsu. _Inuyasha,_ he mused, the hanyou ignoring his injuries and charged in once more. _You feel no fear, nor even pain. The demon blood has devoured your soul._ He dodged the next claw attack. _You don't even recognize who you are. You will continue to fight until you die. Just to make sure if Bokusenō's words were true, I have come after you._ "Pathetic." He scoffed. "I fully understand now. _You are not a full-fledged demon. All you are is a hanyou._ "So, know your place. Inuyasha, a hanyou should act like a hanyou and crawl on the ground." He barked, blasting Inuyasha to the ground with an energy slash.

"Please stop!" Kagome pleaded.

"He finally stopped moving." Sesshomaru shrugged. "If you want him to stop, use Tetsusaiga to undo the transformation." He advised. "If he revives as is, he will fight again."

"If you wanted to, you had a chance to bisect Inuyasha earlier." Chie remarked, Sesshomaru re-joining her in the forest. "But you only threw Inuyasha off with the Tokijin. Why did you stop there? I know how much you despise Inuyasha, and I certainly don't believe you suddenly found brotherly love."

"I will kill him, in time." Sesshomaru promised. "But now, when he doesn't even know himself, there's no point in killing him."

"It's a lie." Chie concluded.

"Woman…" Sesshomaru growled a warning. "This Sesshomaru has no reason to lie."

"You just came to stop Inuyasha from running out of control." Chie stated plainly, unfazed by the Daiyokai's glare.

"You are _very_ lucky you and Rin are the _only_ humans I tolerate." Sesshomaru hissed. "And that you are _her_ incarnation."

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama, Chie-nee, you're back." Rin beamed.<p>

"Rin, have you been good?" Chie asked, dusting dirt off the child's yukata.

"Yes." Rin nodded. "Rin and A-Un were very good. But Jaken-sama seems a bit depressed over there."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken ran over. "Sesshomaru-sama, why did you run off after Inuyasha? I'm sorry." He stammered. "That was uncalled for. Sesshomaru-sama?" he blinked when the Daiyokai looked in the sky.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	8. Kagura's Decision

SailorStar9: Chapter 6 goes up and no reviews? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 7: Kagura's Decision

* * *

><p>"The moon's about to disappear." Rin looked up at the night sky. "A shooting star!" she gasped and immediately made a wish. <em>I wish I can stay by Sesshomaru-sama's side forever and ever.<em>

"Rin." Sesshomaru chided. "Don't fall behind." _This strange feeling…_ he mused. _Evil spirit, why are you so restless?_

* * *

><p><em>I cannot escape from his grasp.<em> Kagura sighed, flopping on the slope after she extracted the two crystal shards from Koga's legs and realizing that with her heart in Naraku's hands, she had no place to run. "A shooting star." Her eyes widened as Sesshomaru's image flashed past her. "There is someone!" she realized. "Yes. That one!" she declared. _He has the power to sever the bond between me and Naraku._

* * *

><p>"It sparkled!" Jaken gulped. "A star just sparkled. Did you see, Sesshomaru-sama?" <em>Lately, Sesshomaru-sama does things that even I, his vassal, cannot fathom.<em> He sighed when the Daiyokai continued his way. _I'm so lonely. This child…_ he cast a look at the sleeping girl, Chie smoothing her hand over the child's hair like a worried mother. _She is ignorant of my concerns. And sleeps away._ "Sesshomaru-sama?" he blinked when the dog demon paused in his tracks.

"It's his scent." Sesshomaru declared.

"This is…" Jaken recognized the smell. "The smell of that fellow who was so rude to you… that Naraku. Is he nearby? What is this?" he winced when a sudden breeze blew.

"Yo." Kagura greeted the entourage. "Sesshomaru. Did you follow Naraku's scent too?"

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken voiced. "This woman is the one Naraku created from his body.

"Wind Sorceress Kagura, I recall?" Sesshomaru noted.

"I'm glad you remembered me." Kagura remarked. "Take your hand off your sword." She advised. "I didn't come here to fight. Sesshomaru, I want to make a deal with you. You know what these are." She showed him the two crystal shards. "I'll give these Sacred Jewel shards to you. In return, kill Naraku. Free me from his grip."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	9. The Howling Wind of Betrayal

SailorStar9: Chapter 7 goes up and only one review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 8: The Howling Wind of Betrayal

* * *

><p>"You have the power to do it." Kagura insisted. "When you kill Naraku, all the Sacred Jewel shards he has gathered will be yours. Let's use these shards and have some fun."<p>

"You intend to betray Naraku?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"It's not like I ever want to be under his command." Kagura snorted. "Well, Sesshomaru? I don't think it's a bad idea to team up with me."

"Unfortunately, I have no interest in the Sacred Jewel." Sesshomaru replied. "If you wish to become free, use these shards yourself and destroy Naraku."

"Are you afraid of Naraku?" Kagura demanded.

"I'm saying I'm under no obligation to help you." Sesshomaru corrected. "If you don't have the resolve to go it alone, don't even think about betrayal."

"Why you coward!" Kagura snapped. "You still call yourself a man? I misjudged you. Fool." She hissed as she flew off.

"Why, that woman…" Jaken muttered. "I wonder if she really intended to make you her protector? Talk about gall! The nerve of her! Apart of Naraku… that's all she is."

"Sesshomaru-sama is so strong." Rin beamed. "You don't need the power of the Sacred Jewel."

_Kagura the Wind Sorceress._ Sesshomaru mused. _I wonder if she can use the Sacred Jewel and defeat Naraku by herself. But however it turns out, it doesn't matter to me._

"But for her to come to you with the jewel shards," Chie noted. "She must be getting desperate. Is it _really_ all right to refuse her?" she asked the Daiyokai beside her. "You know Naraku _will_ kill her for her betrayal."

"It matters not." Sesshomaru replied and strolled off.

"Sesshomaru-sama, leaving already?" Jaken blinked.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin caught up with the pair. "I am not lonely anymore. But I wonder if she was lonely because she was all alone?"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called. "What shall we do about dinner?"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	10. The Plot of the Panther Devas

SailorStar9: Chapter 8 goes up and only one review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 9: The Plot of the Panther Devas

* * *

><p>"Where is this?" Rin blinked, A-Un stopping on top of a cliff.<p>

"The spot where a giant demon known as Ryokotsusei was sealed." Jaken replied. "But…" he frowned. "To destroy it totally without leaving a trace of it… Sesshomaru-sama, is this really the work of Inuyasha?"

"But I don't know just how he did it." Sesshomaru admitted.

"Imagine that Inuyasha defeating Ryokotsusei…" Jaken mused. "It took everything in your father's power to put Ryokotsusei under seal. And that Inuyasha… don't leave me, Sesshomaru-sama!" he exclaimed, the Daiyokai leading A-Un off.

* * *

><p>"Jaken-sama, keep at it." Rin teased, jumping into the river as Jaken tried to catch some fish.<p>

Sesshomaru suddenly sensed something and got up to deal with the threat. "Toran, huh?" he noted as the river water started freezing.

"It's been a long time, Sesshomaru." The Panther Deva greeted.

"So, you're still alive?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What a way to greet someone." Toran joked. "I intend to settle things this time."

"We settled things a long time ago." Sesshomaru reminded. "But if you insist, it won't be like fifty years ago."

"You're still as boorish as ever." Toran teased. "However, I agree that it won't be like fifty years ago. Our master is waiting for you."

"Master?" Sesshomaru echoed.

"Yes, our Commander-in-Chief." Toran replied. "Your old man is dead and gone, but our master is going to be resurrected. At long last."

"Resurrected for what?" Sesshomaru pressed.

"To attack the lands of the west once again." Toran replied. "And, I guess you could call it revenge. Against you and your kind."

"Then this time I'll squeeze the breath out of him permanently." Sesshomaru swore.

"I'm glad to hear that you're willing to fight." Toran chuckled. "Hold it, don't be hasty." She chided, Sesshomaru resting his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Not here. Come to our castle. And you can bring all the help you need." She broke the ice apart, sending the chucks at Sesshomaru. Using the icy mist, she vanished.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called. "Look! So many!"

"Don't leave me!" Jaken pleaded, pulling A-Un along.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru turned to his panting vessel. "The Panther-Demon Tribe has appeared."

"Not them again?!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Woman," Sesshomaru turned to the young woman. "Wait here with Rin and A-Un."

"Please wait, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken pleaded, following his master.

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru-sama doesn't intend to take them on alone?<em> Jaken gulped. "No, that's much too dangerous." He advised. "Even Sesshomaru-sama couldn't… what?" he blinked. "Isn't that…"

"Sesshomaru-dono." Royakan bowed. "I, Royakan, will assist you once again."

"Not necessary." Sesshomaru strolled past.

"Sesshomaru-dono!" Royakan wailed.

"Royakan, leave before you die." Sesshomaru warned.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it's an offer of help." Jake reminded. "You must accept his help."

"Not necessary." Sesshomaru replied.

"Then at least get Inuyasha this time…" Jaken pleaded.

"Jaken, only you need accompany me." Sesshomaru gave the ultimatum.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken teared. "I shall follow you to the ends of the earth!" he promised.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	11. Target: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

SailorStar9: Chapter 9 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 10: Target: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

* * *

><p>"Stay put and get caught." Karan taunted, when Sesshomaru blasted his way in with Tokijin.<p>

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped.

"What's going on, Karan?" the older Yokai demanded. "I'm the one you have business with."

"So, the big brother appears." The flame wielder mused. "Nothing could be better with the two of you. Hey, sons of the Great Dog-Demon, we'll be waiting in the castle." She declared and retreated with her pack.

"Sesshomaru, why're you here?" Inuyasha glared.

"That's my line." Sesshomaru shot back. "Get out of here, you! I won't have you getting involved in this war."

"I don't need your permission!" Inuyasha retorted. "Kagome's been kidnapped by those cats."

"Fool." Sesshomaru scoffed and blasted his younger sibling into a house with his blade.

"Whaddya think you're doing?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Silence, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru glared. "Just remember this. You lost your heart to a mortal and ended up under seal. You have no right to be part of this battle."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken caught up. "You can't be picky at a time like this!" only to be silenced when Sesshomaru stepped on him.

* * *

><p>"You ordered me to come." Sesshomaru reminded, facing off against Toran and her pack. "And you let me see your so-called Master?"<p>

"Well, we're just not ready for that yet." Toran corrected. "So, will my company do?"

"Leave this to me, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken requested. "I'll show you the power of the Staff of Two Heads. Do not lose!" he barked, Toran countering the flames with her ice beam.

"You sure have a dangerous weapon there." Toran chuckled, Sesshomaru using Tokijin to block off the ice shards heading towards Jaken. Forming an ice spear, she leapt at the Daiyokai. "Brings back memories of when we last fought." She grinned, Sesshomaru defending himself. "It ended up in a draw then. But not this time."

"A draw, you say?" Sesshomaru echoed. "You just retreated.

"So many of your men also died." Toran reminded. "Besides, back then, I wasn't that determined." She added, Sesshomaru parrying her off. "We have our Master. It's different now." She explained, ignoring the face Sesshomaru had simply blasted off her minions with the sheer power of his sword.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	12. The Two Swords of the Fang

SailorStar9: Chapter 10 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 11: The Panther Tribe and the Two Swords of the Fang

* * *

><p>"Now take my fire!" Karan grinned, bombarding Sesshomaru with her fireballs, the dog demon merely deflecting the said flames, before blasting the fire demon back with Tōkijin. "Damn!" she cursed, falling into the moat. "Sis!" she spotted Toran on the bridge, the ice demon sending an ice spear flying at Sesshomaru.<p>

"I'm surprised." Toran admitted, Sesshomaru dodging the ice weapon. "I thought you'd be weaker than before."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"That arm." Toran taunted. "After all, who was it that cut it off? We have the Genbu Avatar. That party will start very soon." She declared. "Come at your leisure." Chuckling, she vanished in a swirl of icy wind.

* * *

><p>"The time is upon us, Master." Toran announced, kneeling before the Panther King's body, the three Sacred Jewel shards on the sacrificial table. "It will be very soon. The moon is almost directly overhead. Soon, the dogs we despise so much will be slaughtered and the Panther-Demon Tribe will rule victorious over this land."<p>

_A barrier._ Sesshomaru frowned, his blade was deflected by an energy shield.

"Soon, our master will be resurrected." Toran grinned. "Sesshomaru, prepare to die."

The skeleton reached out and grabbed the table, swallowing the jewel shards. "Give me blood… flesh and a soul!" the Panther King demanded.

"What's this?" Miroku blinked, the barrier around the sacrifices vanishing.

"The cats." Sango glared.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled, his kick deflected by the shield.

"As if you can break the supreme master's barrier." Toran laughed.

"You can stay there and watch the sacrificial lambs being devoured." Shunran taunted.

"They're feeding us to him." Miroku readied his 'Wind Tunnel'.

"Give me blood." The Panther King droned, his claw closing in on Kagome and Chie.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed in with his red Tetsusaiga, breaking the barrier with a single slash. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"That dog." Karan growled. "He broke our Master's barrier."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken hurried over. "I searched for you, my lord. That Inuyasha, when did he learn to use Tetsusaiga like that?"

"Give me blood!" the Panther King's claw closed in, Inuyasha blocking the claw with his blade while Koga took Kagome off.

"He took on the Supreme Master." Toran glared, Inuyasha cutting off the arm. "You guys, don't let the prisoners escape." She ordered when Kagome led the villagers off.

"Ice Water Coffin." Chie whispered, the cats were suddenly encased in the water coffins which immobilized them almost immediately.

"Take this!" Inuyasha clashed with the Panther King, the strike knocking the oversized skeleton onto the ground.

"Master!" the Panther Devas gasped.

"Give me blood… a soul…" the Panther King moaned.

"Please wait a bit longer." Toran pleaded. "I will present you with the head of our despised enemy's son and the power of the Genbu Avatar."

"I don't care who he is." Inuyasha scoffed. "But you can't use human blood and flesh to resurrect him."

"You're going to be the first." Toran snapped.

"You let yourself get caught, woman." Sesshomaru stated.

"My apologies." Chie replied. "I let my guard down."

Jumping into battle when Shūran had Inuyasha pinned down, Sesshomaru blasted the warring group off.

"What're you doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Stay down, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered. "They are my prey."

"No way." Inuyasha retorted. "You stay out of this."

"Enough!" Sesshomaru snapped, the two half-siblings clashing with each other.

"Why can't they just join forces at a time like this?" Chie sighed.

"Give me life…" the Panther King droned, sensing the four Devas powering up.

"Supreme Master." Toran voiced. "We shall offer you their lives in but a moment."

"I want it now!" the Panther King demanded, swiping his claw outwards and taking out Koran, Shunran and Shūran when Toran dodged.

"Master…" Toran was shocked at the betrayal.

"He devoured his own kin to revive himself." Inuyasha gasped.

"You there…" the revived Panther King looked at the two half-brothers. "The two sons of the Inu Taishō. Your turn is next. Dogs! You will now feel my wrath. It didn't work." He mocked, Inuyasha's 'Wind Scar' doing nothing.

"Die!" Sesshomaru glared, attacking from the air the two half-siblings deflecting the claw missiles, only to be knocked to the ground by the Panther King's horn.

"You can become a part of me too." The Panther King chuckled.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken hurried over as Inuyasha took over the fight.

"Why that…!" Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes turning red as he prepared to revert into his demon form. "Tenseiga?" he wondered, the said sword stopping him. "You want me to draw you?" drawing Tenseiga, he slashed the revived panther demon lord.

"What's that sword?" the Panther King inquired. "It won't work, kid. Its blade is too dull. Die!" he reached out. "Why?" he gasped, his power was suddenly taken away. "I'm losing… I'm losing… I'm losing my power. Bastard, what did you do?"

"The rest is up to you and Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru informed, his work done.

"Give me my soul!" the weakening Panther King demanded.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha gave the final blow and reclaimed the three jewel shards.

* * *

><p>"Rin." Sesshomaru voiced, stopping the child in mid-song.<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin beamed.

"Let us go." Sesshomaru gave the order.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	13. Sesshomaru and the Abducted Rin

SailorStar9: Chapter 11 goes up and only _one_ review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 12: Sesshomaru and the Abducted Rin

* * *

><p>"Rin." Sesshomaru voiced, his ears picking up the child's rumbling stomach. "When you're hungry, you must find your own food."<p>

"All right." Rin beamed. "I'm off!"

"A red moon…" Chie mused outloud after Jaken led Rin off. "A bad omen. Now that I think of it," she turned to the stoic dog demon beside her. "If Jaken's as useless as you say he is, then why bother keeping him around?"

"He has _other_ uses." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Why doesn't that assure me any?" Chie sighed.

_The smell of the wind has changed._ Sesshomaru mused.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken hurried back. "Rin has been abducted. One of Naraku's incarnations named Kagura, appeared. And out of the blue…"

"Let me reassure you, Sesshomaru-sama." Naraku appeared in his baboon guise. "If you heed my request, I shall return Rin in good health."

"Naraku, huh?" Sesshomaru noted. "What are you up to now?"

"It's nothing special." Naraku replied. "Just kill Inuyasha, that is all."

"All this trouble, just for that?" Sesshomaru snorted and took off the head with his claw.

"What is this?" Jaken gaped when the body turned into a pile of stones.

"A demon puppet." Chie spotted the wooden figurine.

"Did he think that I, Sesshomaru, could be manipulated by a mere mortal girl?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Then, Sesshomaru-sama, will you forsake Rin?" Jaken asked. "Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going?" he blinked when the dog demon turned to leave. "Are you, perhaps?"

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama, what are your plans?" Jaken wondered. "What's the matter?" he asked, the Daiyokai stopping in his tracks.<p>

"It's Naraku's castle." Sesshomaru replied.

"I don't see a castle." Jaken noted. "EH?" he exclaimed, stunned when Chie invoked Genbu's power to diffuse the barrier. "The barrier opened up. Sesshomaru-sama!" he hurried after his master.

"So, you purposely leaked your scent and revealed your location, inviting me into this castle." Sesshomaru remarked.

"Would you have come otherwise?" Naraku scoffed. "Although, the child you seek is not here. Inside this miasma, she would not be able to breathe at all. That child is under my protection outside the castle walls. You may rest assured for now."

"Naraku," Sesshomaru stated. "You should know that I am not here to save Rin."

"Indeed." Naraku admitted. "You do not seem to appreciate being told what to do. You did not come to kill Inuyasha as ordered nor did you come to look for the girl. You've come to kill me. I know that."

"You talk as if you think you've lured me into a trap." Sesshomaru snorted. "I'll ask you why later. If you remain alive."

_Sesshomaru,_ Naraku smirked. _Even if you refuse, you shall give me your power._ "Sesshomaru-sama, you did me the honour of coming here. I will gladly take you on."

"What is this?" Jaken exclaimed, hiding behind Sesshomaru as Naraku revealed his monster form of patched up demons.

"A collection of rejected demons." Sesshomaru noted. "Naraku, is this your true form?"

"True form?" Naraku echoed. "No, this is only the beginning."

"So, you want my life?" Sesshomaru snorted, dodging the pincer after Chie and Jaken retreated back. Drawing Tokijin, he sliced off the roots Naraku sent at him. "Naraku, such a lowly demon. The likes of you will never lay a hand on me."

One of the cut off pieces then reformed itself into a claw and attached onto Sesshomaru's ankle, Naraku taking the slight distraction to attack once more.

Sesshomaru merely cut off the attacking vines and took to the air, taking out the waves of attacking roots with his sword. "How long do you intend to keep up this farce?"

_The more you hack away, the more you will be surrounded yourself by parts of my body._ Naraku smirked. _Then… who is it?_ His eyes widened. _Someone is breaking through my barrier._ "Kagura, go." He ordered.

"An unexpected guest, Naraku?" Sesshomaru guessed. "Too bad for him, coming to visit you, only to see you dead." With a single slash of his sword, he took out the lower half of Naraku's body.

_Just a little more…_ Naraku grinned. _Soon, you will be absorbed and become one with my flesh._

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	14. Vanishing Point Naraku Disappears

SailorStar9: Chapter 12 goes up and only _one_ review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 13: Vanishing Point; Naraku Disappears

* * *

><p><em>He's coming.<em> Naraku frowned. _That Kagura. She must have failed._

"Naraku, you seemed preoccupied with what's beyond the castle walls." Sesshomaru remarked.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I no longer have time to day with you." Naraku stated. "Your power… every bit of your demon power… shall be wholly consumed by me." He let loose the bits of decapitated demon parts to bind Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken gaped as the roots entwined around the Daiyokai. "This is terrible! Sesshomaru-sama!" he hurried out. "Staff of Two Heads!" he let loose a stream of fire at the root creeping towards him. "Why is this happening?" he fled when the red root flung itself at him. "Stop!"

"Lunar Jewel." Chie whispered, a large ball of ice was formed almost instantly around the root. "Shatter." Closing her hand into a fist, she imploded the ice sphere and rendering the said root into dust.

"Will he be alright?" Jaken wondered, taking cover behind the human avatar. "This can't be happening." He gaped when Sesshomaru was completely swallowed. "Sesshomaru-sama has been…"

"I've finally obtained the powers of a full-fledged demon." Naraku chuckled, as he started to absorb Sesshomaru.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snapped. "Is that your true form? Take this! Wind Scar!"

"I think not!" Naraku retorted, putting up a barrier. _My barrier?_ He was stunned when Inuyasha's attack shattered his shield.

"I've found you, Naraku." Inuyasha declared. "Today, I shall kill you."

"Don't make me laugh." Naraku snorted. "Kill me, you say?" _I miscalculated._ He admitted. _I did not expect Inuyasha to come this far._ "Inuyasha." He chuckled. "So, you're able to break my barrier."

"Naraku, you bastard." Inuyasha readied himself. "You won't get away this time. Prepare to die!" he charged in.

"You seem to have become a bit stronger." Naraku noted. "But you're still no match for me. Take this!" he let his impaling roots loose.

"No problem!" Inuyasha sliced the attacking limbs off.

"I'm not done yet!" Naraku continued his assault.

"Why you…" Inuyasha sliced his way through. "Naraku!" he demolished the next wave with an energy blast. "What?" he then found himself entangled within the roots.

"I'll engulf you, just like I did Sesshomaru." Naraku chuckled. "You're too late, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is already part of my flesh. I don't know what good your hanyou power will do but I'll absorb you into me as well."

"Don't put me in the same class as that Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled and broke free. "This is it! No mercy! Take this!" he sent the 'Wind Scar' at Naraku.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken wept.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha turned to his half-sibling who had cut himself free.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken beamed.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru snorted. "Such irony. That the flesh which bound me would shield me against Inuyasha's 'Wind Scar'."

"Move!" Inuyasha barked. "Naraku's mine!"

"No, he is my prey." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Quit joking!" Inuyasha retorted. "You're always!"

"I shall absorb the both of you!" Naraku declared, rising into the air. "Die! You won't be able to escape my attacks forever." He taunted, the two half-siblings dodging his attacks.

"You're one persistent bastard!" Inuyasha admitted, slashing apart the roots on the ground, Sesshomaru doing the same in the air. "Take this and die!" and sent a 'Wind Scar' straight into the lower half of Naraku's regenerated body. "Finishing blow!" he closed in for the final strike.

"I said he's mine." Sesshomaru reminded, doing the same.

"A miasma." Inuyasha realized, both brothers jumping back as Naraku released a cloud of haze.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I shall retreat tonight." Naraku stated, his wasps pulling him to safety.

"Fool!" Sesshomaru snapped, his eyes turning red. "Don't think you can escape from me!"

"Sesshomaru-sama." Naraku chuckled. "Instead of transforming and coming after me, you should hurry to your little girl companion. Rin is currently with one named Kohaku. Inuyasha, you should know what that means."

"It's gone." Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "Every scent, every clue of Naraku is gone. Even though he's badly injured. Where could he have gone? Sesshomaru." He turned to his older brother. "Did Naraku take a hostage? Is this Rin a friend of yours?"

"So, the reason he had Rin abducted was the buy time to escape." Chie reasoned. "Have to admit, he's more cunning than I expect."

"Woman, we're leaving." Sesshomaru informed, wrapping her within his Mokomoko and taking off into the air.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called out, running after the couple. "Don't leave me!"

* * *

><p>"So, you turn your blade towards me now?" Sesshomaru asked, stopping Kohaku before he could strike the unconscious Rin.<p>

"Kohaku!" Inuyasha jumped in. "Why you!" he landed a punch across the child's cheek. What're you doing, fool!"

"She's alright." Chie assured, lifting Rin. "She just fainted. Healing Sphere." She whispered, encasing Rin in a hemisphere of solidified water to close up any wounds Rin suffered.

"You heard her, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha turned to his half-sibling. "So, don't lay a hand on Kohaku."

"It's useless, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru corrected. "Even if you intervene, that boy seems compelled to die by my hands."

_This must be another hypnotic suggestion by Naraku._ Inuyasha realized. _To attack Sesshomaru and be killed._

Kohaku tossed his chain claw at Sesshomaru, only to have Inuyasha block off the attack.

"You disarmed the boy." Sesshomaru snorted, having the mind-wiped boy in his grip. "Inuyasha, I didn't think you had such strong feelings for me, your brother."

"In your dreams!" Inuyasha snapped. "If you don't let him go, I'll kill you!"

"Stop, Sesshomaru!" Kagome pleaded, Sesshomaru tightening his grip around Kohaku's neck.

"Enough, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha demanded.

_This boy…_ Sesshomaru mused. _He has no suffering… has no fear. I don't like… his eyes._

"Rin, you're conscious." Chie smiled, releasing her water orb when Rin stirred after Sesshomaru let Kohaku drop.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin beamed. "Kohaku…" she looked at the downed boy.

"Aren't you going after him?" Inuyasha asked, Kohaku reclaiming his weapon and fleeing into the forest. "Kagura?" he noticed the wind mistress taking off with Kohaku.

"Thank you for forgiving Kohaku." Kagome stated.

"That boy tried to die at my hands." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Sesshomaru, you knew?" Inuyasha was shocked.

"I don't want to play into Naraku's treacherous hands." Sesshomaru corrected. "That's all."

"Or so he says." Chie muttered. "Seriously, why are men so stubborn?"

"Good bye." Rin bade the group farewell as she and Chie took off with Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	15. Jaken Falls Ill

SailorStar9: Chapter 13 goes up and only _one_ review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 14: Jaken Falls Ill

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin voiced, her stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry. May I go and look for something to eat?"<p>

"Quiet Rin." Jaken chided. "A forest like this will have nothing for you to eat. Just bear it."

"But…" Rin protested.

"No buts." Jaken retorted. "Be quiet."

"I'll be real quick." Rin assured, jumping off A-Un.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru started. "Let her be."

"I can't believe it." Jaken muttered.

* * *

><p>"This is edible." Rin beamed, finding a bunch of fungi around the roots of a tree.<p>

Sesshomaru sprang into action when Rin's scream rang through the forest, slicing the deformed hand that had the child in its grasp and freeing Rin.

"Brilliant." Jaken praised, Chie catching Rin before she hit the ground. "You are the one and only Sesshomaru-sama. Those are poisonous Saimyosho!" he gasped, the severed arm dissembling into Hell Wasps.

"Stand back." Sesshomaru instructed. "That Naraku… he left behind some annoying vermin. Jaken, there should be a hive nearby."

"I'll go look for it." Jaken replied, knowing what the Daiyokai meant.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru started, cutting through the reformed ogre arm, only for the Saimyosho to dissimulate.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin spotted the hive. "There. The hive of the poison insects."

"Rin, get down!" Jaken ordered, spotting the swarm of Saimyosho heading towards them. "Get a taste of the Staff of Two Heads!" he let loose a stream of fire from the Staff after Rin ducked for cover. "Persistent pests." He cursed, continuing the attack. "Rin, keep your head down. Still here?" he turned and swatted the wasps that emerged from the hive.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru voiced, wielding Tokijin and took out the wasps and the hive with a single swing.

"You saved me, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken beamed.

"Jaken-sama?" Rin blinked when two surviving wasps sank their stringers into Jaken's arm before flying off.

"If I pursue them…" Sesshomaru mused and took off after the insects.

"Rin!" Jaken tore off his sleeve. "Take the stringers out. Did you get them out?" he pressed.

"I'm sorry, Jaken-sama." Rin whispered.

"The toxic poisons have entered my body." Jaken panicked. "If I don't do anything, I may die."

"I'm sorry, Jaken-sama." Rin muttered. "All because of me…"

"Fool!" Jaken snapped. "I'm not going to die for you. I'm dying for Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Yare, yare." Chie shook her head, the imp falling over due to the poison in his system.

"Isn't there some way to get rid of the poison?" Rin asked.

"It's okay, Rin." Jaken assured. "I have been happy traveling the land with Sesshomaru-sama. Even if I should die here, I have no regrets in life. Tell Sesshomaru-sama that I will be praying for his well-being from my grave."

"Jaken-sama!" Rin wailed. "I don't want to see you die. I'll do anything. Tell me anything."

"There may be a way…" Chie stated. "To the east of here is an herb farm known as Jineji's Garden. Go there and get the berries of the sennensou flower. I'll try to delay the poison with 'Dew Drip'. But you must hurry, before the sun sets, Jaken must swallow the berries before the toxic poison spreads throughout his body."

"Right!" Rin nodded and took A-Un as Chie activated the 'Dew Drip' on Jaken.

* * *

><p>"The poison is spreading…" Jaken muttered, the severely drained Chie was struggling to sustain the 'Dew Drip'. "The sun is setting… Rin didn't make it after all. My vision is blurring." He mumbled, Chie suddenly collapsing when her power was depleted to dangerously low levels. <em>An illusion?<em> He wondered, seeing Sesshomaru before him. "Sesshomaru-sama!" he gasped. "Sesshomaru-sama!" he teared, catching the berries the Daiyokai tossed at him and promptly gobbled the berries.

"Jaken-sama, don't die." The unconscious Rin muttered, slumped on A-Un's back.

"You're awake." Jaken noted, as Rin finally stirred.

"Jaken-sama?" Rin blinked. "You're cured? Or did I die again?"

"Silly fool." Jaken scolded. "Sesshomaru-sama brought you here. Stop giving him so much trouble."

"But Jaken-sama, I'm so glad for you!" Rin threw herself at Jaken.

_In the direction of the ox-tiger…_ Sesshomaru mused, recalling what Kagome had informed him. "We're going." He instructed.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	16. A Dangerous Encounter

SailorStar9: Chapter 14 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 15: Sesshomaru and Koga: A Dangerous Encounter

* * *

><p>"There's a river, Jaken-sama." Rin declared. "We can catch fish."<p>

"Rin, don't be too hasty." Jaken chided.

"What?" Ginta noted, as he and Hakkaku turned. As Rin exited from the bushes. "A human child. Calm down, you guys." He scolded the wolf pack.

"Humans are no good." Hakkaku explained.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin took refuge behind the imp, recalling that it had been the wolf pack that killed her previously.

_I see…_ Jaken mused. _Rin was once attacked by wolves._ "You there, wolves!" he barked. "Leave this area immediately."

"Why?" Ginta demanded. "Besides, who'd you think we are?"

"We're the trusted henchmen of Koga, the young leader of the Wolf-Demon Tribe." Hakkaku declared. "Hakkaku the shrewd one."

"And dimpled Ginta." Ginta introduced himself.

"So there!" the two wolf Yokai posed. "Remember us now?"

"Never heard of you." Jaken shook his head. "Cower in fear, you two! It has been several centuries since I began serving Sesshomaru-sama. Crossed through three thousand worlds have I, his most loyal follower. I answer to the name, Jaken."

"You braggart." Ginta hissed.

"Never heard of you nor Sesshomaru." Hakkaku added.

"How dare you insult Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken snapped.

"We'll gladly fight you." Hakkaku readied himself.

"Jaken, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru inquired, emerging from the bushes with Chie.

"Who're you?" Ginta stammered, the wolf pack backing down against the Daiyokai's immense aura. "We ain't running away." He gaped, as Sesshomaru deepened his frown and both wolf demons beat a hasty retreat.

"Okay…" Chie blinked.

"Rin," Sesshomaru voiced. "Weren't you going to catch fish?"

* * *

><p>"What are they?" Jaken stopped in his tracks when Hakkaku and Ginta blocked off their path.<p>

"Those two again?" Chie raised a brow.

"This road is closed off." Hakkaku declared.

"Turn around." Ginta warned.

"What shall we do, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken inquired.

"We're the right and left-hand men of Koga, the great young boss of the Wolf-Demon Tribe." Ginta added. "Ginta from Hell."

"Slayer Hakkaku." Hakkaku declared.

"Sounds different from earlier on." Jaken mused.

"If you understand, turn around." The two wolf demons chorused.

"Make way." Sesshomaru ordered.

"You go elsewhere." Hakkaku stammered.

_Don't they value their lives?_ Jaken sweatdropped.

"I said to make way." Sesshomaru repeated.

"Hakkaku, we'll have a better chance of making it alive if we drag Koga away from here." Jinta pointed out.

"You're right." Hakkaku agreed. "Let's go get Koga away from here."

"What about me?" Koga inquired. "Who are you?" he spotted Sesshomaru. "Boy, it's starting to smell just like that mutt."

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin voiced.

"He's Inuyasha's older brother." Hakkaku explained.

"Don't goad him, Koga." Jinta warned.

"Inuyasha's older brother?" Koga echoed. "So he's not a hanyou? What? Struck a nerve?"

"Stand back, Rin." Sesshomaru advised.

_Such fools._ Jaken mused as he backed off. _They'll die._

"Hand it over!" a possessed purple demon charged from the trees. "Hand over the Sacred Jewel shard."

"Shuddap!" Koga retorted, giving the demon a good kick to the face.

Drawing Tokijin, Sesshomaru took out the demon.

"Thanks for nothing." Koga retorted.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin screamed, a centipede demon appearing behind the two humans.

"Let me have Genbu's power." The centipede demon demanded.

"Don't you dare eat humans." Koga kicked the demon off, destroying it in the process.

"Unnecessary interference." Sesshomaru stated.

"Feeling's mutual." Koga remarked. "Let's go, guys." He led Hakkaku and Ginta off.

"Is that all right, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked. "Koga's wolves were the ones that attacked Rin."

"If he tried the same thing, I'd kill him." Sesshomaru swore. "But the one I'm after now is Naraku. I don't need unnecessary battles."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	17. The Stealthy Poison Master: Mukotsu

SailorStar9: Chapter 15 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 16: The Stealthy Poison Master: Mukotsu!

* * *

><p>"That Naraku…" Jaken hissed. "Just you wait. I'll smash you and send you to the depths of Hell."<p>

_I smell him._ Sesshomaru stopped. _This is… Naraku's servant… that boy's smell._

"Sesshomaru-sama, why do you seek Naraku?" Rin was puzzled.

"Seriously." Jaken sighed. "It's because you were abducted by Naraku that Sesshomaru-sama is so upset."

"All because of me?" Rin beamed.

"Don't get so conceited, silly fool." Jaken scolded. "Sesshomaru-sama is a man of pride."

"Jaken-sama, you might want to stop now." Chie warned.

"He seems very calm on the _outside_, but after being treated like _that_…" Jaken ignored her and continued prattling. "He's seething on the inside. He's got that scary look." He muttered, glancing up fearfully at the Daiyokai's glare.

"I warned him." Chie sighed, Sesshomaru having hammered Jaken on the head.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru." Kagome blinked, the said dog demon having stabbed Mukotsu with his poison claws. <em>Sesshomaru saved me?<em>

_What's going on?_ Mukotsu wondered. _I thought the only opponents of the Band of Seven would be Inuyasha and Koga of the Wolf-Demon Tribe._

"Is Inuyasha here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who are you." The injured poison creator demanded.

"That's my question to you." Sesshomaru shot back.

"You don't know me, yet you'll…" Mukotsu hissed.

"I stabbed you with my toxic claws." Sesshomaru reminded, Mukotsu grabbing his crate and fled outside. "And you're still running around?"

"Die!" Mukotsu let loose his two pots of poison gas. "Serves you right. Wait! Please wait…" he pleaded, after Sesshomaru walked out of the poison cloud unscathed. "I was wrong. Forgive me! Spare me! In order to defy you, I'd have to do this at least." He pulled out his last poison container and pointed it at Sesshomaru. "Learned your lesson?" he taunted. "Even demons will die with this. Why won't you dissolve?" he pressed, not understanding why the poison had no effect. "It's toxin made by the Poison Master Mukotsu."

Sesshomaru simply killed the poison master with a swipe of Tokijin. "As if poison made by humans will work on me, Sesshomaru." The said dog demon scoffed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran in, only to see Chie using her 'Healing Sphere' on Kagome, Miroku and Sango. "Sesshomaru." He spotted his half-sibling. "Kagome." He rushed towards the poisoned priestess.

"Everyone's dead." Shippo gasped.

"Why you…" Inuyasha snapped. "What'd you do them?"

"No…" Kagome breathed. "Sesshomaru saved us."

"I didn't save you." Sesshomaru corrected. "He didn't tell me what I needed to know, so I got rid of him. That's all."

"Needed to know?" Inuyasha echoed.

"I can smell that kid Kohaku in the area." Sesshomaru replied. "Does that mean that Naraku is near? Answer me, Inuyasha. Where is Naraku?"

"We haven't found him yet." Inuyasha admitted. "Just some spectres possessing Sacred Jewels shards have come after us. I'm sure that Naraku is close by."

"That's all I need to hear." Sesshomaru remarked. "Woman, we're leaving."

"Get a hold of yourself, Sango." Shippo pleaded. "Miroku. Wake up, Miroku."

"Kitsune." Chie voiced, tossing a small vital to the fox demon. "Give this to them."

"What is this?" Shippo blinked.

"An all-purpose antidote." Chie replied and hurried over Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama and Chie-nee are late." Rin complained. "I wish I had gone with them."<p>

"Silly." Jaken scolded. "Where Sesshomaru-sama went, there were signs of poison. If you followed along, you'd be dead."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	18. At the Foot of Mount Hakumei

SailorStar9: Chapter 16 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 17: At the Foot of Mount Hakumei

* * *

><p>"Ready or not?" Jaken called. "He's not here?" he blinked.<p>

"There's Sesshomaru-sama." Rin beamed.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where have you been?" Jaken asked.

"Found him." Sesshomaru replied. "I found him. That brat…"

"Brat?" Jaken echoed. "You mean the boy who was with Naraku? Just wait a minute, Sesshomaru-sama." He called.

* * *

><p>"Such a huge mountain, huh, Jaken-sama?" Rin mused, the group stopping at the foot of Mount Hakumei.<p>

"Why did I have to come to a place like this?" Jaken wondered, panting.

"What's the matter, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked.

"I feel awful." Jaken retorted. "Mount Hakumei is a sacred mountain. It's so pure, demons have a hard time approaching it. Rin, you don't feel anything because you're human. But I feel like I'm being dragged. There's no way a mass of evil like Naraku would be here. So why would Sesshomaru-sama…"

* * *

><p><em>A sacred barrier?<em> Sesshomaru wondered, an invisible shield blocking his path. _I can't get near. Naraku had a servant. I came here following the scent of that boy, Kohaku. But the scent stopped. Like it was cut off._ "Woman, we're leaving." He instructed and the pair turned to go.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama and Chie-nee are late." Rin complained. "I wonder where they went."<p>

"Rin, don't go off on your own!" Jaken barked, Rin running off after Kohaku. "Sesshomaru-sama will scold me. I was so close to being purified." He muttered, being forced back by the barrier. "I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru-sama!" he grovelled at his master's feet. "Please forgive me. Rin ran off before I could stop her."

"Rin is…" Sesshomaru stated. "Inside the barrier?"

"No, you mustn't, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken pleaded. "If you enter sacred grounds, you'll be instantly purified."

"Silence." Sesshomaru retorted. "Look behind you."

"Rin!" Jaken blinked, the child returning safely.

"Kohaku was inside, wasn't he?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Be honest."

"Kohaku helped me escape." Rin defended. "There were lots and lots of demons in the cave. Kohaku protected me from the demons. So…"

_Demons inside this sacred place?_ Sesshomaru mused. _Now I understand. Naraku's trick._

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	19. Lured by the Black Light

SailorStar9: Chapter 17 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 18: Lured by the Black Light

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at this valley, Jaken-sama." Rin gushed.<p>

"Even though we're far away from Mount Hakurei, I still feel awful." Janken muttered.

_The purifying aura that keeps anything out anything demonic reaches all the way here._ Sesshomaru mused. _What are you up to, Naraku?_

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken gasped, Sesshomaru grabbing Chie and jumped off the cliff.

"Hurry." Rin urged and rode A-Un down, with Jaken grabbing onto the beast's tail.

* * *

><p>"They're coming." Sesshomaru warned, the group having landed near a rope bridge.<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called, Sesshomaru having taken off to engage the enemy.

"A sword?" Rin gasped, the Tokijin blocking off Jakotsu's chain blade.

"One of Naraku's followers?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"How perceptive of you." Jakotsu chuckled.

"Like that poison user, you smell like the dead." Sesshomaru remarked.

"You have a sharp sense of smell." Jakotsu noted. "What'd I expect from Inuyasha's older brother."

Sesshomaru deflected the next attack and went on the offensive, sending back.

"Silly human." Jaken taunted. "Stay still and be killed."

"Hey dwarf, what did you just say?" Jakotsu retorted, blasting at the ground at the non-combatants' feet. "What?" he turned and defended himself as Sesshomaru attacked from behind.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Let's get away from here." Jaken pulled the two humans across the bridge. "We're only in Sesshomaru-sama's way."

"You don't want the two girls in harm's way." Jakotsu mused. "So kind."

"You talk a lot for a dead person." Sesshomaru snorted.

"Quit harping on and on about me being dead." Jakotsu snapped. "But now, you don't have to hold back when you fight." With that, the two resumed their fight.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Jaken frowned, placing himself before the two humans as Suikotsu emerged from the other side of the bridge through the fog.<p>

* * *

><p>"An opening!" Jakotsu took advantage of Sesshomaru's distraction and attacked. "Look away and your head will fly." He continued his assault, Tokijin having been flung to the other side of the mountain.<p>

* * *

><p>"You are not getting away." Suikotsu promised, striking out with his claws.<p>

"Get back." Jaken warned, the Staff of Two Heads at the ready. "Staff of Two Heads!" he let loose a stream of fire at Suikotsu.

"Jaken, the bridge will fall." Chie reminded.

"I know that." Jaken snapped. "Run! He's alive!" he gaped, Suikotsu's claws emerging from the underside of the broken bridge.

"I won't be killed so easily." Suikotsu growled.

"What are you two doing?" Jaken scolded. "Hurry!"

"Right." Rin nodded and was about to flee when the bridge broke apart, sending the four pummelling down.

* * *

><p><em>I heard that the Genbu girl was his weak point.<em> Jakotsu mused, Sesshomaru abandoning the fight once he heard Chie's scream. _My plan was to kidnap both girls and use them as hostages. I never thought he'd leave his back wide open for me._ "Take that. And that. And that!" he released wave after wave of attacks at Sesshomaru. "You're mine!" he went in for the final strike after Sesshomaru reclaimed Tokijin.

Sesshomaru simply sent the attack back at Jakotsu with a single strike.

"Damn, he's strong." Jakotsu muttered, the front of his kimono was sliced open. "Couldn't die in peace if I'm killed by Inuyasha's brother before I kill Inuyasha."

* * *

><p><em>They were carried away by the river.<em> Sesshomaru mused, landing beside the river bank. _The water is washing away their smell._ "Jaken." He voiced. "Are you pretending to be dead, Jaken?"

"Please forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken pleaded. "If it kills me, I shall find them both and… wait for me, Sesshomaru-sama!" he hurried after his master.

* * *

><p>"I see you're awake." Suikotsu noted, as Chie stirred in his arms, Rin was still cradled in her arms. "What's the matter?" he blinked, confused at the frightened Genbu avatar. "Why do you run? Do not fear me. I am a physician. I see." He noted, after Chie's explanation. "You had companions. This forest is dangerous. You should stay with me until your companions find you."<p>

* * *

><p>"You're a doctor in the village?" Rin inquired, having awoken as the trio exited the forest.<p>

"I live in a house at the base of Mount Hakurei." Suikotsu replied. "And Rin, there are lots of children about the same age as you who don't have family either. You can see it." He stopped. "That's my village."

* * *

><p>"Geez, this is bad." Jakotsu muttered, spying on Suikotsu who had returned to his village. "Suikotsu has returned to his old self. My hunch was right. Good thing I stuck around. Oh well, can't be helped. I'll have to open his eyes."<p>

"What ingrates." Suikotsu smirked, having taken out a villager who had requested him to leave the village. "After all my ministrations. Wait up." He went after the others.

"Yo." Jakotsu grabbed the fleeing Rin.

* * *

><p><em>I can feel Genbu's power.<em> Sesshomaru was hurrying to the scene. _And those spectres. They are the base of Mount Hakurei._

* * *

><p>"Suikotsu, what's the matter with you?" Jakotsu asked, claiming his hostage.<p>

"Jakotsu, you're here." Suikotsu noted.

"Before, what you had that face, you would never hurt a fly." Jakotsu reminded. "Just which Suikotsu are you?"

"Who knows." Suikotsu shrugged. "But I feel better than before. Half of me used to be in a daze. I was never sure when I would lose myself. This time, it's different. I'm me."

"Does that mean that even if you near the barrier, you won't turn into a saint?" Jakotsu inquired.

"I came here to the base of Mount Hakurei just to test it out." Suikotsu replied. "That fool doctor hasn't appeared. I'm fine now."

"Everyone, run!" Chie warned, Suikotsu turning his attention to the children.

"A bunch of orphans." Suikotsu readied to strike. "I'll send you to the other world, too. Die! Damn…!" he cursed, Chie throwing herself before the children as her pendent activated to form a silvery energy barrier around the group. "Curse it all!" he roared, Kikyo's image flashing through his mind, Chie's shield solidifying itself.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	20. The Exposed Face of Truth

SailorStar9: Chapter 18 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 19: The Exposed Face of Truth

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru is coming." Jakotsu reminded. "Take care of the kids later. We need to lure Sesshomaru into the barrier."<p>

"Understood." Suikotsu backed off.

* * *

><p><em>I've found them.<em> Sesshomaru mused. _They're just beyond this point._

"Please wait, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken pleaded. "This is a trap. They're using the two to lure you into the barrier. If you proceed any further… huh?" he blinked when the Daiyokai passed through effortlessly. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

* * *

><p>"That Sesshomaru isn't coming." Jakotsu noted, a tied-up Chie walking in front of him and Rin was tucked under Suikotsu's arm. "I guess the barrier is too strong for him to come this far."<p>

"Don't seem that way." Suikotsu corrected, the fog dispelling to reveal said Daiyokai above them. "You anticipated our moves?"

"Damn," Jakotsu cursed. "You're a demon, yet the barrier isn't affecting you? Take this!" he went on the offensive as Sesshomaru drew his weapon. "Thought so." He chuckled, the next attack grazing the dog demon's arm and drawing blood. "His moves are dulled. Boy, you're so proud. You can barely stand, can you? Because of the barrier."

Sesshomaru merely parried off the next attack and went on the offensive.

_That bastard…_ Jakotsu hissed. _Acting like he's perfectly fine, when he's not. He's steadily trying to move away from the barrier. It must be hard on him._ "Suikotsu, don't move away from the mountain." He warned.

"I don't need to be told that." Suikotsu retorted. "Hurry up and take care of that bastard. I'm just itching to kill these two." _I couldn't kill those village kids because the Genbu woman interfered. This time, I'll do it._

"Now do you get it?" Jakotsu taunted. "Make one wrong move and the two are dead. Although, it's all a matter of time."

"Matter of time, you say?" Sesshomaru echoed.

"Why you…" Jakotsu snapped, angered at Sesshomaru's smirk. "What's so funny? Should you be laughing like that?" _he threw his sword away?_ He was stunned when Sesshomaru moved forward, tossing Tokijin back.

Letting Jakotsu's blade cut into Mokomoko-sama, Sesshomaru stabbed a hand knife into the said spectre, Tokijin had been stabbed into Suikotsu.

Rin removed herself from Suikotsu and hurried over to Sesshomaru.

"I'm not letting you go." the gravely wounded Suikotsu smirked, pinning the unguarded Chie to the ground.

"Up close, you sure are good-looking." Jakotsu admitted. "But you've made a mistake. We can't be killed like a normal man."

"Jakotsu, can I kill her now?" Suikotsu asked, pulling out the sword. "Could be because I've been injured, the bastard doctor is too scared to come out. Right now, this urge to kill is overwhelming."

"Fool." Jakotsu taunted, Sesshomaru heading back to save Chie. "It's too late."

_Suikotsu,_ Kikyo mused, firing her sacred arrow at the tainted Sacred Jewel shard embedded in Suikotsu's neck. _The light from your Sacred Jewel shard is tainted black. You're no longer…_

"That woman…" Jakotsu spat. "She scares me the most… I'll take it as a memento." He then cut the arrow into half and claimed the Sacred Jewel shard. "See ya." He retreated.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	21. Farewell Kikyo, My Beloved

SailorStar9: Chapter 19 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 20: Farewell Kikyo, My Beloved

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama, what's that?" Rin asked, as the waves of demons flooded out of Mount Hakurei.<p>

"As I expected…" the Daiyokai mused.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken warned, the dog demon unsheathing Tokijin and vanquished the attacking demons. He then stepped forward and took out the rest with the 'Staff of Two Heads'.

"Jaken-sama, look at the sky!" Rin shouted, both Sesshomaru and Jaken were hacking their way through the demon horde.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken turned to his master. "They're making their escape. Aren't you going after them?" he wondered when Sesshomaru sheathed his blade.

"I have no interest in the insignificant." Sesshomaru replied. "Rin, get away from the mountain with A-Un."

"But what about you, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin blinked.

"It goes without saying." Sesshomaru replied. "Naraku is in there."

"Pardon me," Jaken stepped forward. "Naraku has kept himself hidden until now in order to recoup his strength. He is most probably much stronger than he was before."

"So?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I guess I'm getting a little weak with age…" Jaken went on his knees.

"Woman, we're leaving." Sesshomaru ignored Jaken and left with Chie.

* * *

><p>"This demonic aura…" Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. "There's no mistake." <em>Naraku, so you've appeared.<em>

* * *

><p>"You took extraordinary steps to kill a mere woman, Naraku." Sesshomaru remarked, Naraku having impaled Kikyo with his claws and sending her into the raging Shoki torrent.<p>

"Sesshomaru, huh?" Naraku smirked.

"Stay back, woman, Jaken." Sesshomaru instructed.

"I didn't expect you to be following me, too." Naraku admitted. "Are you so interested in me?"

"Since you've emerged from your barrier, I assume you're capable of producing a decent amount of power." Sesshomaru reasoned.

"Would you like to try me?" Naraku challenged.

Drawing Tokijin, Sesshomaru let loose a wave of blue energy and reducing Naraku into a jumbled mass of flesh.

"Sesshomaru, now I'll just reverse the power of your sword to you." Naraku laughed, reforming himself within his barrier and returned the blast back at Sesshomaru. "It's useless." He taunted, Sesshomaru attacked after Chie's shield nullified the blast. "I will not die." Regenerating himself in a black whirlwind, he retreated.

_Such impudence._ Sesshomaru frowned. _You wanted to test the power of your new body against me?_

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha arrived at the battle-site.

"So, you're still alive, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"What're you…" Inuyasha growled.

"It seems that Naraku was far more interested in killing that woman than getting rid of you." Sesshomaru supplied.

"Kikyo's bow!" Inuyasha spotted the broken bow.

"This miasma is terrible." Jaken covered his mouth as Inuyasha grieved. "There's no way she could survive it. Sesshomaru-sama!" he called with Sesshomaru and Chie went off.

"Hold on, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha barked. "Did you just stand by and watch Kikyo get killed?"

"I don't care to know what your connection to that woman was." Sesshomaru continued his way. "But the one who killed Kikyo was Naraku. And the one who wasn't able to save her, was you, Inuyasha. Rather than taking out your anger on me, I suggest you go after Naraku."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	22. 3000 Leagues in Search of Father

SailorStar9: Chapter 20 and only two reviews? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 21: 3000 Leagues in Search of Father

* * *

><p>"Jaken-sama…" Rin started, having lit a fire to roast the mushrooms she gathered. "Where did Sesshomaru-sama and Chie-nee go?"<p>

"I have no idea." Jaken admitted.

* * *

><p><em>Tenseiga…<em> Sesshomaru rested a hand on his blade as he overlooked a village from the hill. _What is exciting you?_

* * *

><p>"That's…" Sango gasped, Inuyasha's group spotting Sesshomaru with the headless form of Kanta's father before him. "Why's he…"<p>

"Pa!" Kanta leapt off Inuyasha's back and hurried over to his father. "Hang on, Pa."

"Kanta, the head." Shippo reminded.

Untying the head from his backpack, the two reattached the head on the body.

"It didn't work…" Miroku muttered, the severed head rolling off, to which Kanta wailed loudly.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called out, as Sesshomaru and Chie turned to leave. "Why're you here? I can't believe you're just passing by."

"I don't own you any explanations." Sesshomaru replied.

"Please wait, Sesshomaru." Kagome requested. "Your sword… Tenseiga is a sword that brings back life. Please, use Tenseiga to bring his father back."

"This has nothing to do with me." Sesshomaru answered.

"Um…" Shippo hurried before Sesshomaru. "Can you save him? If his pa dies, Kanta will be all alone."

"Move." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Please!" Shippo went on his knees.

"It's useless, Shippo." Inuyasha cut in. "It's too bad, but Sesshomaru isn't the type to come to anyone's aid. And besides, that Tenseiga isn't something Sesshomaru can use."

"Precisely." Sesshomaru concurred. _Tenseiga is stirring…_ he stopped in his tracks. _Is it telling me to save the demon? Why?_ "Move." He instructed, drawing Tenseiga. With a single sweep, he destroyed the underworld ghouls.

"Pa…" Kanta beamed as his father opened his eyes.

"Geez, I thought I'd never be able to come back." The older otter demon sighed, pulling out the arrows from his back as Chie set to work closing up his wounds.

"Where were you?" Miroku inquired.

"A very strange place." Kanta's father replied. "A world shrouded in white mist. I was flying through this world with only my head. And I noticed numerous other demon heads all with terrible expressions on their faces."

"Demons who were beheaded by Hakudoshi." Inuyasha concluded.

"And when I dove under the mist," the older demon continued. "There were giant bones. There was a giant skeleton clad in magnificent armour. And there were lots of other skeletons too. I guess that's the world of the afterlife."

_What was Tenseiga trying to tell me?_ Sesshomaru wondered as he left the scene with Chie. _Is it telling me to remember? That it involves that place?_

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	23. The Search Continues

SailorStar9: Chapter 21 and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 22: The Search Continues

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama, where are we headed?" the exhausted Jaken inquired.<p>

"Do not ask me." Sesshomaru replied. _The kid's scent…_ he mused. _And this scent that I smell beyond him. Naraku._ "And this time, for sure…" he swore. "I shall kill him."

* * *

><p><em>The scent disappeared.<em> Sesshomaru wondered, stopping before the swamp after Kanna and Kohaku vanished. _Did I let him slip away?_

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken stammered. "It's nothing." He back off when Sesshomaru cast a glare at him. "Please wait, Sesshomaru-sama!" he hurried after his master.

* * *

><p>"Are they Naraku's demons?" Jaken inquired, the group was now standing on a cliff.<p>

_I smell it…_ Sesshomaru thought. _Although it's very faint. Mixed into the smell of the birds, Naraku's evil aura._ "We're going."

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama, what could that be?" Jaken wondered, stopping in his tracks.<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama, it's a giant bird." Rin pointed out, the group spotting the beheaded Tekkei.

"It's headless." Jaken gaped, taking a closer look.

_That scent of a massive amount of blood has disappeared._ Sesshomaru mused.

"It seems you were too late, Sesshomaru." Kagura remarked. "The entry way has closed."

"What do you mean by 'entry way'?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"To the path that leads to the border between this world and the next." Kagura replied. "Naraku and Inuyasha have already gone through."

"From your manner of speaking, it seems you know something else." Sesshomaru pressed.

"I do know something else." Kagura admitted. "About another path. Although, Sesshomaru, even you may not be able to cross that path alive."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	24. Final Battle at the Graveside!

SailorStar9: Chapter 22 and only 2 reviews? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 23: Final Battle at the Graveside! Sesshomaru vs. Inuyasha!

* * *

><p>"In this Land of Fire is a gate that connects to the 'other side'." Kagura led Sesshomaru to the cave. "Over here."<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama, can we really trust that Kagura?" Jaken wondered. "She might be luring you into a trap again."

"Settle down." Sesshomaru cut him off. "Not you." He corrected. "I mean, Tenseiga. Let us go." He instructed.

"What is this rock?" Jaken wondered as he walked past the bones. "It's very stifling in here, isn't it?"

"Okay," Kagura stopped. "That's as far as I go. I don't want to get involved in this." and retreated.

Silencing Tenseiga with a hand, Sesshomaru pressed forward. "The gate which connects this world with the next…" he stopped before the two guardians.

"Do you wish to pass?" the guardians droned. "Do you wish to pass? Or do you wish not to pass?" they questioned.

"Of course we want to pass." Jaken snapped. "That's why we're here."

"Then you shall pass." The guardians stated. Materializing their weapons, they approached Sesshomaru. "Only the dead can pass through this gate." They stated, Sesshomaru having drawn Tokijin. "Those who wish to pass shall first die at our hands."

"Interesting." Sesshomaru snorted. Dodging the first attack, he took down the two guardians with Tokijin.

"It's futile." The guardians stood back up. "We cannot be killed by a sword of this world."

_Tenseiga…_ Sesshomaru looked at the pulsing blade. "Is that how it is?" he scoffed. _Then, I should use Tenseiga to destroy them._ He pulled out the healing sword.

"Pass…" the two guardian knelt as the gate opened. "Ye who wields the sword of the otherworld. That is a sword that cuts down those who do not belong to this world. It is as if we have been cut."

"So, you will not engage in a needless fight?" Sesshomaru noted. "Very admirable." Sheathing Tenseiga, he reclaimed Tokijin and entered the gate.

* * *

><p>"Naraku, don't think you're gonna get away with this!" Inuyasha snapped.<p>

"Don't you understand, Inuyasha?" Naraku tsked. "It's over." But was forced to put up a barrier when Tokijin's attack shot at him.

"Sesshomaru…" Miroku gaped, the Daiyokai entering the battlefield.

_How the hell did he get here?_ Naraku wondered. "Sesshomaru, did you rush over to save your younger brother? Such a kind brother you are."

Ignoring Naraku for a moment, Sesshomaru landed before his younger sibling and levelled a punch across Inuyasha's face.

"Why you…" Inuyasha glared. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"How dare you, a worthless hanyou, taint Father's resting place?" Sesshomaru retorted. "Woman, heal Hōsenki." He ordered and jumped out to battle Naraku. "Vermin." He glared at his adversary.

"Hey, kid…" Hōsenki muttered as Chie set to work with her healing mist and purifying him. "Do you still have the strength to fight?"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	25. Destroy Naraku with the Adamant Barrage!

SailorStar9: Chapter 23 and only 1 review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 24: Destroy Naraku with the Adamant Barrage!

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Naraku resumed their battle, Sesshomaru attacking first by firing off a wave of blue energy from Tokijin.<p>

"You're better than Inuyasha?" Naraku snorted, the barrier holding out. "I'll say that much for you."

* * *

><p>"Even the immense force of Sesshomaru-sama's sword could not break through Naraku's barrier?" Jaken was stunned.<p>

"At this rate, the shard will soon be assimilated into the tainted Sacred Jewel shard." Hōsenki warned. "Before that happens, slay me. In order to break through Naraku's barrier, slay me."

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru, do you wish to strike me that badly?" Naraku taunted, his shield deflecting the sword. "Well then, I shall grant your wish."<p>

* * *

><p>"Naraku has exposed his body outside the barrier." Jaken gaped, Naraku's tentacles were extended outside the shield. "Sesshomaru-sama!" he warned, the teethed appendages reaching out to attack.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru dodged the pending attack and sliced the three heads off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken gasped, the miasma then exploded out from the severed heads to engulf the Daiyokai. "What is that?" he blinked when the miasma flooded over to the cave.<p>

"Kagome!" Sango pulled Kagome deeper into the cave, Chie had already activated her own barrier to block out the miasma.

* * *

><p>"As if this miasma would affect me." Sesshomaru snorted.<p>

"Even if it doesn't affect you," Naraku scoffed. "What will you do, Sesshomaru? Every time you cut me, the miasma will increase. And everyone in this area will die eventually."

"Naraku," Sesshomaru voiced. "Is that all you have to say? I'm not so sentimental that I would hold back my sword for the sake of humans." And continued cutting up his opponent.

"So, it doesn't matter if everyone dies from my miasma?" Naraku chuckled. "You are a true demon, after all, Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p>"Prism Ice Barrier!" Chie's watery turtle shield now solidified into ice shards which reformed into hexagonal pieces that arranged in a shield-like barrier to block off the miasma.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, it doesn't matter if everyone dies from my miasma?" Naraku chuckled. "You are a true demon, after all, Sesshomaru. Your heart is made differently."<p>

"That has nothing to do with it." Sesshomaru corrected. "Naraku, I, Sesshomaru, will defeat you. That's all there is to it."

* * *

><p>"Woman, drop the shield!" Inuyasha demanded. "Wind Scar!" he blasted his attack at the incoming miasma the second Chie released her barrier. "This is…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Even if he uses his Wind Scar to destroy the miasma…<em> Naraku snorted and was shocked when a rain of adamant crystal shards bombarded against his barrier. _What is this? The Adamantite Spears of Hōsenki?_

* * *

><p>"Naraku's barrier is dispersing." Jaken exclaimed.<p>

"Tenseiga has…" Inuyasha blinked when the blade was covered in adamantine.

"If you had raced forward with greed, desiring only to strengthen your sword, that shower of adamantite shards would have taken your life." Hōsenki explained. "Inuyasha, keep that spirit of a hanyou and inherit the Adamant Barrage." He gave Inuyasha his blessing, a crack forming on his skull.

"Naraku, I won't let you escape!" Inuyasha snapped. "Adamant Barrage!" he let his newest attack loose.

* * *

><p>"What?" Naraku was immediately speared to the chest. "Why you…"<p>

"I see that you no longer have the strength to put up a barrier." Sesshomaru remarked, closing in to end the battle. "That arrogance of yours will be your downfall. I, Sesshomaru, will deliver the finishing blow." With a sweep of his Tokijin, he shredded Naraku. _He's disappearing._ He mused, the pieces of Naraku stared vanishing.

* * *

><p><em>Kikyo's arrow…<em> Kagome looked at the pulsing arrow. _There's a shard embedded in his flesh._ She spotted the tainted shard. _Does this mean I should use it now? I can shoot this arrow._ She drew the arrow and fired it.

* * *

><p>"I won't let go." Jaken swore, clinging onto Mokomoko-sama as Sesshomaru took off towards the exit, with Inuyasha's group following closely behind.<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	26. Forever with Sesshomaru-sama

SailorStar9: Chapter 24 and only no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 25: Forever with Sesshomaru-sama

Sesshomaru watched passively on a hill as bandits slaughtered the residents of a burning village, before using his poison whip to take out the bandits attacking him.

* * *

><p>"Ungai-sama, it's a demon." One of Ungai's assistants reported.<p>

"Is this your work?" Ungai inquired. "Wait!" he called out when Sesshomaru proceeded to leave.

"I have no use for humans." Sesshomaru replied.

In retaliation, Ungai let loose his wave of sacred sutras, to which Sesshomaru merely shredded with Tokijin. Stabbing the sword onto the ground, Sesshomaru released a powerful whirlwind to cover his escape.

"Did you have to kill the horse too?" Chie sighed, once the Daiyokai had retreated.

* * *

><p>"Jaken-sama," Rin voiced as she roasted her turnip by the campfire. "After he defeats Naraku, what is Sesshomaru-sama going to do?"<p>

"You probably don't know." Jaken replied. "But Sesshomaru-sama has long been in search for something called 'power'. He would probably become the greatest demon of all time and reign over his own empire. And when that happens, I will become his empire's prime minister."

"Jaken-sama, what will I do in Sesshomaru-sama's empire?" Rin wondered.

"You intend to follow us all the way there?" Jaken exclaimed.

"Why?" Rin pressed. "Why can't I come along?"

"Even though it's Sesshomaru-sama, who knows how long it will take to create the empire." Jaken explained. "To us demons, a hundred years is nothing. But you're human; by that time, you'll be long dead."

"That's not going to happen." Rin insisted.

"Rin, do you need to pee?" Jaken wondered, seeing Rin wander off. "Rin, where are you going?" he took off after the child who was being led away by an Ongokuki.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru stated, stopping the exhausted imp in his tracks.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Chie-sama, you're back." Jaken spotted his master and his mate.

"What happened to Rin?" Chie inquired.

"It's…" Jaken stammered. "It's probably the work of Ongokuki."

"Ongokuki?" Sesshomaru echoed.

"Ongokuki are demons who lure children with the sound of their flute and snatch them away." Chie remarked. "They take the children to sell to other demons."

"I heard the sound of its flute." Jaken reported. "But please be rest assured, I, Jaken, will find her. Please wait, Sesshomaru-sama!" he pleaded as the couple went off.

* * *

><p>Ungai tossed his dokko into the forest after carrying out the protesting Rin out of the cave.<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin beamed.

"It's the demon from the other day." one of Ungai's apprentices exclaimed.

"Demon, you've bewitched this child." Ungai accused. "This demon's foul aura must be dealt with. Die, demon!" he released his lightning bolts from his staff after his apprentices' sutra papers paralyzed Sesshomaru.

"He's still alive." One of Ungai's apprentices gaped when Sesshomaru emerged from the smoke unscathed.

"Die, you demon!" Ungai slammed his staff into the ground once his apprentices immobilized the Daiyokai and released a lightning whirlwind at his opponent. "Now he's exposing his true self." He frowned, Sesshomaru's eyes glowing red as if turning into his demon form.

Instead, Sesshomaru used the energy used to transform into a psionic attack, shattering the monks' prayer beads and the gem on Ungai's staff.

"Such power…" Ungai was left stunned on the ground, Rin having crawled out from under his arm.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru looked at the child. "Do as you wish."

"Wait." Ungai held Rin back. "He is an evil spirit. A demon. He is not one a human child should follow."

"Let me go!" Rin pulled herself free and hurried after Sesshomaru.

"Stop!" Ungai called out. "Humans and demons live in different worlds."

Rin simply bade him farewell and took off after Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>"Jaken." Sesshomaru voiced, stopping the straggling imp.<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken exclaimed. "And you too, Rin!"

"Where is A-Un?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'll get him." Jaken hurried off.

"Ne, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin started, squatting by a gravestone. "Even if I die one day, will you always remember me?"

"Don't say such silly things." Sesshomaru chided, after a second's hesitation.

"You never change, do you?" Chie teased, knowing it was her mate's way of saying 'Of course I'll remember you,' just as Jaken rode in with A-Un in tow.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are you headed?" Jaken asked.

"It goes without saying." Sesshomaru replied. "I'm going to find Naraku."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	27. The Bond Between Them

SailorStar9: Chapter 25 and only one review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 26: The Bond Between Them, Use the Sacred Jewel Shard!

* * *

><p>"What is the matter, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked, when Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks as the group walked down the bank of a stream. "What is it?" he heard something fall into the river. "Isn't that Kagura?" he spotted the mortally wounded wind demon floating in the water.<p>

"Something's wrong with her." Rin realized.

"What shall we do, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken inquired.

"Leave her alone." Sesshomaru replied. "We're going."

"He, Rin!" Jaken called when he spotted Rin entered the raging river towards Kagura.

"She'll be washed away." Rin protested.

"What are you doing?" Jaken scolded, dashing into the water before the child was washed off too. "Hold on!" he reached out the Staff of Two-Heads to the girl.

"Help!" the two screamed as the water swept them downstream.

"Yare, yare." Chie sighed.

* * *

><p>"She flew all the way in this condition?" Jaken mused aloud, seeing the gaping hole in Kagura's chest after Sesshomaru pulled the three out. "But this is hopeless."<p>

"Is she dead?" Rin wondered.

"What's happening?" Jaken was astounded when the hole started closing up.

_I'm not dead._ Kagura realized. _Because Naraku has a hold on my heart, I didn't die. Serves him right._ "You guys…" she turned to her rescuers.

"Sesshomaru-sama saved you." Rin explained.

"As an afterthought." Jaken supplied.

"So, you have some compassion in you, too?" Kagura snorted.

We're going." Sesshomaru stated.

"Hold it." Kagura voiced. "Aren't you gonna ask what happened to me?"

"I have no interest in what happened to you." Sesshomaru replied.

"Even if I told you I found Naraku's heart?" Kagura snapped. "Sesshomaru, you must also be aware, Naraku never dies no matter how many times he is slain. That's because his heart is somewhere else. In order to destroy Naraku, you have to destroy his heart. It's up to you whether you believe me or not." She remarked. "But hanging onto this won't hurt you." She produced the crystal shard she had. "This is a crystal of demonic aura. Recently, Naraku got possession of a crystal named Fuyoheki which is able to mask his aura. He uses it to totally hide the location of his heart. That crystal stops glowing when it approaches the Fuyoheki." She tossed the shard to Jaken. "When I attacked that Goryomaru's temple, that happened. I've figured out that this Goryomaru fellow is like the protector of Naraku's heart."

"Wait a second, Kagura." Jaken voiced. "Then this Goryomaru must be a part of Naraku's group. Why don't you, of all people, know that?"

"Naraku doesn't trust me." Kagura smirked.

"If what you told me is true, Naraku must already know that you are after his heart." Sesshomaru reasoned. "And that means it's useless for you to take any further action."

"What about you, Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura, are you planning to use me?" Sesshomaru frowned.

"Without someone like your calibre, I cannot kill Naraku." Kagura pointed out. "No one else surpasses you in skill or demon power. Thanks for everything." She stood up. "I'm going now."

"Already?" Rin blinked. "Didn't you come to ask Sesshomaru-sama for help?"

"It wasn't anything like that." Kagura sighed. "Just…" pulling out her feather ornament, she took off. _Just once before I died… just one more time… that's all I thought._

"Sesshomaru-sama, what should we do about this?" Jaken wondered.

"I'll leave it to you." Sesshomaru replied.

"Just hand on to it." Chie advised. "Kagura doesn't seem to trick us. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she's in love with Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

><p>"So, this is it." Jaken noted, the group having arrived at Goryomaru's temple. "The temple Kagura spoke of."<p>

"What happened here?" Rin wondered, seeing the open grave and the demon corpses that littered the yard.

"It seems that someone was buried here." Sesshomaru surmised. "There's nothing forus here. Let's go."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	28. Kagura's Wind

SailorStar9: Chapter 26 goes up and only one review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 27: Kagura's Wind

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama, the demonic aura from the crystal is weakening." Jaken reported, the group entering a valley. "Naraku's heart is nearby."<p>

"There." Chie noted, the single blue energy beam shot straight towards the valley wall.

"There's a cave over there." Rin pointed.

"Stand back." Sesshomaru ordered, blasting open the cave with a blast from Tokijin.

"Inuyasha's brother, is it?" Mōryōmaru inquired, having gained a new armoured form, thanks to Meiōjū's shell.

"I have never considered that hanyou to be my brother." Sesshomaru scoffed. "But if you possess that knowledge, you must be Naraku's heart.

"Sesshomaru, you shall regret wielding that sword before a proper greeting." Mōryōmaru snorted.

"And I shall make you regret uttering Inuyasha's name in my presence." Sesshomaru shot back.

"Tokijin can't even scratch that armour." Jaken gasped, Mōryōmaru parrying off Sesshomaru's strikes effortlessly.

"Keep swinging that sword of yours." Mōryōmaru taunted, absorbing the attack Sesshomaru fired at him. "I shall absorb your demonic energy. Now it's your turn to be on the receiving end." He grinned, absorbing yet another energy blast and released his Thunderclap Cannon, Sesshomaru jumping back to dodge the energy spheres.

"It seems Sesshomaru-sama's attacks are making him stronger." Rin winced, the two taking cover behind Chie's barrier. "Shouldn't we stop him?"

"Idiot!" Jaken chided. "Sesshomaru-sama has a brilliant plan."

"What kind of plan?" Rin wondered.

"It's a fight of attrition." Chie realized, Sesshomaru countering the Thunderclap Cannon with a blast from Tokijin.

"It won't work, Sesshomaru." Mōryōmaru grinned, the shell blocking out Tokijin's strike. "I shall take your demonic energy." He wrapped his tentacles around the undefended Daiyokai. "Are you ready, Sesshomaru?"

"This scent…" Sesshomaru muttered, a red petal flying past him.

"Kagura…" Chie breathed in shock, the petal landing in her hand.

"Did that stupid woman die?" Mōryōmaru snorted. "After betraying Naraku and betraying me for some trivial thing called freedom, she ended up dying a pathetic death. And dying in vain at that."

"Silence." Sesshomaru hissed, freeing himself with Tokijin and striking right down on Mōryōmaru's shoulder.

"Impossible!" Mōryōmaru was stunned. "My shell! The demonic energy I absorbed…" he was stunned to see the energy he took in escaping.

"My demonic energy cannot be contained in your pitiful vessel." Sesshomaru retorted. "Take this! Azure Dragon Wave!" with that attack, he shattered the shell.

_No,_ Mōryōmaru winced. _The Shikon Jewel shard is…_

"Tokijin!" Jaken gaped as the blade broke.

"It snapped." Rin was shocked.

"Why you!" Mōryōmaru hissed, using his miasma tornado to escape. "Next time will be different."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran over.

"I'm so glad you are safe." Jaken breathed in relief. "Sesshomaru-sama!" he blinked when the Daiyokai grabbed Chie and took off into the air.

"You're going to leave your sword behind?" Rin wondered.

"I feel no attachment to a broke sword." Sesshomaru replied. "I need only to find a replacement."

* * *

><p>"You…" the dying Kagura gaped, seeing a watery-blue sphere around her, purifying the miasma that was seeping from her body. "Sesshomaru." She spotted the Daiyokai.<p>

"I followed the scent of blood and miasma." Sesshomaru explained.

"I see." Kagura smiled. "You were expecting Naraku. Are you disappointed that I'm not Naraku?"

"You're wrong, Kagura." Chie corrected. "He knew it was you."

"I see." Kagura mused. _So you came, knowing it was me._

_Even Tenseiga cannot save her._ Sesshomaru realized. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, it's enough." Kagura replied. _I saw you… one last time… the light of the Cleanser._

"Wait, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha voiced, Chie letting Kagura fade away. "Did Kagura suffer?"

"She was smiling." Sesshomaru answered and left with Chie in tow.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	29. Meido Zangetsuha

SailorStar9: Chapter 27 goes up and only one review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 28: Meido Zangetsuha

* * *

><p>"Are you thinking about Kagura?" Chie inquired, Sesshomaru was seated on a rock.<p>

"I see how it is." Tōtōsai noted, arriving in a ball of lightning.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I knew that something was missing." Tōtōsai remarked. "Tokijin's gone."

"Even without my sword, my claws will be enough to tear you apart." Sesshomaru snorted.

"That has nothing to do with this." Tōtōsai chided. "I was compelled to come here. Tenseiga called me. Don't play dumb." He scolded. "You must have noticed that Tenseiga is making noise. It appears that your heart now has what it was lacking."

"What do you mean, 'lacking'?" Jaken snapped. "Sesshomaru-sama has a perfect heart."

"He's strong and kind." Rin supplied.

"Tenseiga reacted to the change in your heart." Tōtōsai explained. "A heart that felt rage and sorrow for the sake of another, most likely. Now, hand over Tenseiga." He requested. "The time has come to reforge Tenseiga into a weapon."

* * *

><p>"Draw your sword." Tōtōsai instructed, having taken the group to an ethereal area.<p>

"Ogre!" Jaken stammered, taking refuge behind Chie.

_Now show me, Sesshomaru._ Tōtōsai mused. _Tenseiga should guide your stroke._

"It didn't cut him." Jaken blinked, Sesshomaru having sliced the ogre, only to find it unharmed. "Nothing's changed."

"What's that?" Rin pointed. "Behind the ogre."

"He's opened the Path to the Underworld." Tōtōsai explained as a crescent-shape portal appeared behind the ogre and sucked in a portion of the ogre's body.

What was that?" Jaken was stunned as the decapitated ogre fell to the ground.

"As you just saw, the ogre's body was taken to the other world." Tōtōsai remarked.

"A technique that cuts through the Underworld…" Sesshomaru mused.

"Tenseiga is a sword that connects this world to that world." Tōtōsai stated. "That is why Tenseiga's master can see creatures from the other world and cut them down, returning the dead to this world. So, instead, he cuts into the Path to the Underworld to literally send his enemy to the next world. That is how you use Tenseiga. And you just performed Meido Zangetsuha." _Still, he mastered it at one go._ He mused. _Spiteful brat. Well, Tenseiga's accepted him, so I can't do anything about it._

"Tōtōsai, I now hold Tenseiga for battle." Sesshomaru declared. "Let's go." He told his entourage.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	30. Mastering Meidō Zangetsuha, Part One

SailorStar9: Chapter 28 goes up and only one review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 29: Mastering Meidō Zangetsuha, Part One

* * *

><p>"Magnificent." Jaken praised, Sesshomaru having sent three more demons into the Underworld using the Meidō Zangetsuha. "Sesshomaru-sama in all his glory."<p>

"So I still have a ways to go." Sesshomaru remarked, realizing that he had yet fully mastered his new technique.

* * *

><p>"At that rate, won't Naraku's heart be in danger?" Byakuya wondered as Mōryōmaru was burnt on the inside out by Ginka and Kinka's elemental attacks. "Geez, do you usually kill someone so suddenly?" he chided, dodging Sesshomaru's poison claw on his paper crane.<p>

"The woman led me here and I could smell Naraku's scent on you." Sesshomaru remarked. "That's all the reason I need."

"You wouldn't happen to be Sesshomaru-sama, right?" Byakuya guessed.

"What is Mōryōmaru up to?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I also don't know so that's why I'm keeping a lookout." Byakuya shrugged. "The power that bound Ginka and Kinka's youki, huh?" he mused, Mōryōmaru absorbing the twin demon's energy. "He's gotten even more powerful, huh? I think he might even do Naraku in. Sesshomaru-sama?" he blinked, noticing the Daiyokai had vanished.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru?" Mōryōmaru turned to his new opponent.<p>

"Mōryōmaru, that new power of yours," Sesshomaru stated. "Why don't you try it on this Sesshomaru?"

"You look like you're itching to test a new blade." Mōryōmaru snorted. "Eat this!" he released a barrage of adamant spears coated with fire and lightning at Sesshomaru.

"Meidō Zangetsuha!" Sesshomaru countered, sucking the attack into the portal. "I won't let you escape!" he growled, Mōryōmaru taking the opening to flee.

"I won't do that, Sesshomaru-sama." Byakuya tsked, surrounding Chie with his origami cranes. "Letting him escape was Naraku's order."

Hissing, Sesshomaru leapt over to Chie and wrapped her within his Mokomoko-sama before sending the cranes into the Underworld via another Meido wave.

"See you later, Sesshomaru-sama." Byakuya bade the couple farewell and retreated.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	31. Beginning of The End

SailorStar9: Chapter 29 goes up and only one review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 30: Beginning of The End

* * *

><p>"Geez, that was startling." Byakuya tsked, dodging Sesshomaru's attack. "It's you again, Sesshomaru-sama?"<p>

"Mōryōmaru's scent has disappeared." Sesshomaru stated. "So it was Naraku who devoured him, I presume?"

"And?" Byakuya pressed. "Are you here to save Kohaku? It doesn't look that way, huh?"

"I came to eliminate a horrible stench." Sesshomaru retorted. "That's all."

"Well, well." Byakuya tsked. "Then I'll be on my way." He retreated via his paper crane. "I don't really like being killed in passing."

"Kohaku!" Rin hurried over.

"Don't touch him, Rin." Sesshomaru warned. "Those are poisonous snakes."

"But, Jaken-sama got bitten." Chie pointed out.

"Please save me, Sesshomaru-sama." The imp pleaded. "It hurts."

"Guess we have to do this the hard way." Chie sighed and activated her healing drip.

* * *

><p>"No, Kohaku!" Rin objected when Kohaku turned to leave. "You must not move!"<p>

"I have to return." Kohaku insisted. "Kikyo was unwell. I wonder how she is now."

"Just to be clear, don't expect Sesshomaru-sama to tag you along!" Jaken snapped.

"The scent in the wind has change." Sesshomaru stated.

"Did something happen to Kikyo?" Kohaku gasped.

"It's too late." Sesshomaru remarked, signalling he knew of Kikyo's demise.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	32. Sesshomaru in the Underworld

SailorStar9: Chapter 30 goes up and only one review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 31: Sesshomaru in the Underworld

* * *

><p>"Jaken, what is Sesshomaru-sama doing?" Rin was confused.<p>

"I don't know." Jaken replied. "From the past few days he appears to have been searching for something."

"Is it that important?" Rin wondered.

"I think it is." Jaken answered.

"That's…" Rin spotted another dog demon in the sky.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken cried out, Sesshomaru joining the demon in the air while transforming into his demonic form.

"So, it was you, Sesshomaru." The Lady Mother greeted her son. "You're in search for some answers regarding Tenseiga, which your father left you. Hence, you've come to visit your mother, right?"

"That person…" Chie recognized the demoness. "The Lady Mother…"

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru, I thought you hated humans." The Lady Mother remarked, having brought the group back to her castle. "Yet you have two human children accompanying you. Do you intend to eat them?"<p>

"You should have heard from father about using the Tenseiga to open the path to the Underworld." Sesshomaru went straight to the point.

"Really?" the Lady Mother shrugged. "But he simply left this Meido Stone for me. He asked me to use it if you ever came by. He said that using the Meido Stone would put you in danger. But I shouldn't feel scared or sad if I use it. Tell me, Sesshomaru, I'm in such a pickle."

"Such hollow words…" Sesshomaru snorted.

"Then, I shall have you entertain me." The Lady Mother smirked and activated the Stone, summoning a Hell Hound.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" Sesshomaru attacked.

"So, this is your 'Path to the Underworld'." The Lady Mother was not impressed. "It's nowhere near a full moon. That's a hound from the Underworld. Sesshomaru, it appears your sword can neither harm, nor bring any good. Wait, Sesshomaru." He barked, Sesshomaru taking off after the Hell Hound who had swallowed Chie and the children. "You intend to step into the path to the Underworld. And that too for saving the humans? You've developed a kind nature."

"I'm merely stepping in to devour that hound." Sesshomaru shot back.

"None can return alive once the path closes." The Lady Mother stated.

* * *

><p>The Hell Hound dodged Sesshomaru's poison claws and growled at his opponent.<p>

_Foolish minions of the Underworld._ Sesshomaru mused, the imps were stabbing their spears against the barrier Chie put up within the Hound's stomach. "The healing Tenseiga!" he sliced the Hound apart.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kohaku blinked.

"It looks like you're able to move." Sesshomaru noted. "I think it's because of the power of the Shikon shard. Take Rin and go!" _If I proceed further, will I find something that will help me develop Meido Zangetsuha?_ He wondered, having dispatched the skeletal birds. _She isn't breathing…_ he frowned, glancing at the motionless woman on his arm. _And her body's getting colder… what is the meaning of this?_ He placed Chie down. _I can't see any minions of the Underworld. Why, Tenseiga?_ He demanded. _Answer! I shouldn't have brought her with me._

"The darkness!" Rin gaped. "Sesshomaru-sama, Chie-nee!"

"Come out, Sesshomaru." The Lady Mother ordered, opening a portal. "If you step forward, you can come out of the Underworld. However, this path will soon close. And once it does, you won't be able to return to this world."

"Kohaku, Rin," Sesshomaru instructed. "Take this path."

"Yes…" Kohaku nodded and pulled Rin through the portal as Sesshomaru headed off another path.

* * *

><p><em>I smell death.<em> Sesshomaru frowned. "I presume that's the Guardian of the Underworld." He noted, spotting Chie in the giant's hand. _I won't allow you to go over there! _he picked up his pace, seeing the Guardian was about to offer Chie to the black hole in the air and slayed the Guardian with Tenseiga. "Chie, wake up." He landed in the middle of the corpse mountain. _So, she can't be saved, is it? I can't save her?_ he let Tenseiga drop. _Tenseiga… I'm letting you die for this thing in my hand. Nothing could ever be worth the cost of Chie's life. So even you all are wishing to be saved?_ He mused, seeing the corpse mountain clinging onto his pulsing blade. Reclaiming his sword, he purified the entire corpse mountain. "Meido Zangetsuha!" he opened a portal to the Living World.

* * *

><p>"So, you've returned." The Lady Mother noted. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" she inquired. "You look dejected. As you wished, Tenseiga is now more powerful and the path as expanded too. So, shouldn't you rejoice at your triumph?"<p>

"Did you know this would happen to Chie?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"The girl is the Avatar of Genbu, isn't she?" the Lady Mother questioned. "As such, the Tenseiga has no power over a Sacred Guardian. That's natural. Life is always bound by limits. Sesshomaru, did you think of yourself as a God? And that you can cheat death with Tenseiga beside you? You were to be taught a lesson, about the desire to save the life of a loved one, and the sorrow and fear that accompanies that loss. Your father said that Tenseiga is a sword to be used for healing. You may wield it as a weapon, but you must value life and possess a compassionate heart while dealing with your enemies. That's the requirement of the wielder of Tenseiga, a sword that can save hundreds of lives while throwing its enemies into the Underworld. Don't expect to get another chance." She relented. "Child," she looked at Rin, "Put the Sacred Symbol on her chest."

"Yes!" Rin nodded and laid the orb on Chie's body.

The Lady Mother then placed the Meido Stone beside the crystal and both objects shone a blinding silver light.

"You're fine now." Sesshomaru pulled the awakening woman into a hug.

"Child," the Lady Mother stopped Kohaku as the group proceeded to leave. "I have a question for you. You survived the Underworld. It's possible for a demon, but impossible for a human to do so."

"My life is sustained by a Shikon Jewel shard." Kohaku explained.

"Then remember this, you are just like her." the Lady Mother advised. "You can't be saved by Tenseiga either."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	33. A Complete Meidō

SailorStar9: Chapter 31 goes up and only one review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 32: A Complete Meidō

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama," Shishinki's assistant stopped the group in their tracks. "Don't you want to learn the secret behind Tenseiga? It's been a bother to you because Tenseiga's Meido is still incomplete, right? Please follow me if you want to learn about it."<p>

* * *

><p>"He's gone." Kohaku gaped, seeing the eyeless demon had vanished once they crossed over a ridge.<p>

Just then, a sphere of purple energy came crashing down on them, forcing Chie to pull Kohaku onto A-Un, while Jaken fell off the ridge.

"So, you're there!" Sesshomaru leapt up to face his opponent. "Meido Zangetsuha!"

"Jaken-sama, hold on to this!" Kohaku tossed his chained hook at the falling imp.

"Didn't I say that this was a trap?" Jaken wailed as Kohaku pulled him to safety.

* * *

><p>"Did you lose your aim on purpose?" Shishinki taunted. "Are you so eager to learn the secret behind Tenseiga, Sesshomaru?"<p>

"Who are you, and how do you know about Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"I've seen that blade in battle that I fought long back." Shishinki replied. "When I fought against your father, the shape of the blade was different. Since you're eager to know its secret, why don't you use it to fight me?" he challenged, dodging Sesshomaru's poison claws. "Guess I, Shishinki, am being underestimated."

* * *

><p>"Impossible…" Chie breathed, A-Un dodging that blast the hit the rock behind them. "Meido… but that one made a complete circle. Could it be…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Originally, Meido Zangetsuha was my special move." Shishinki snorted. "You father stole it from me, and did this to my face."<p>

"Whining about a move that was stolen and a face completely destroyed." Sesshomaru scorned, seeing Shishinki's utterly destroyed face. "Should I be interested in hearing you whine?"

"There's no need for two people who have the same move," Shishinki stated. "Definitely not for an incomplete blade like Tenseiga."

"Bastard, what do you know?" Sesshomaru growled, side-stepping the next attack.

"Why bother knowing, since you are gonna die?" Shishinki shrugged.

"Looks like you're not gonna tell me." Sesshomaru remarked. "Very well then, I won't waste my time." He drew Tenseiga and fired off a Meido.

"Sesshomaru, your Meido is useless." Shishinki tsked. "It'll never turn into a complete circle." With that, he used his Meido to absorb Sesshomaru's attack.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's group arrived.

"That's…" Shishinki recognized Tetsusaiga on Inuyasha's waist. "So, it's Myoga the old flea demon fart." He spotted Myoga. "Guess I'm not mistaken, since you are here."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha hissed, the group dodging Shishinki's attack. "You've no manners at all. Wind Scar!"

"No doubt that's Tetsusaiga." Shishinki confirmed. "Long ago I heard that he had two sons. So he gave Tetsusaiga to his younger son."

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha gave his older sibling a side-glance. "How did you end up fighting this guy?"

"Sesshomaru, something isn't right, isn't it?" Shishinki reminded. "Normally, the elder son should be the one to acquire Tetsusaiga."

"Shishinki, you lured me out because you wanted to fight me, right?" Sesshomaru asked. "If that's the case, shut the hell up and fight!"

"Sesshomaru, do you know the source of Tenseiga?" Shishinki asked, countering Sesshomaru's attack with his own. "I've told you already, when I was fighting your father, Tenseiga's shape was different. No, in fact, it never existed. Because the one I was fighting with was actually Tetsusaiga. Looks like you know nothing about it, Sesshomaru." He mocked. "Your Tenseiga was actually Tetsusaiga's…"

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru snapped, Shishinki easily countering Sesshomaru's attack.

"Seems like your father didn't make much use of my Meido Zangetsuha after stealing it." Shishinki mused. "Maybe that's why it was taken away from the Tetsusaiga. And the one that succeeded in acquiring this abandoned technique was your Tenseiga, Sesshomaru."

"Tenseiga was separated from Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha echoed.

"Besides, I can smell that human from your little brother," Shishinki added. "Not only did your father care less about you, he in fact passed Tetsusaiga to a hanyou. Sesshomaru, looks like your father really hated you. You get it now, don't you? Tenseiga is an incomplete blade. It's just a fragment of Tetsusaiga, and will never be able to unleash a complete Meido Zangetsuha, no matter how hard you train yourself."

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha pushed the attack back.

"You hanyou…" Shishinki hissed. "So you're trying to help your brother? Wait right there, after I kill your brother, I'll kill you."

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha snapped after Sesshomaru hammered him with a punch to the cheek.

"Don't interfere." Sesshomaru warned.

"Fall in hell!" Shishinki declared, Sesshomaru leaping at him and dodging his attack. "How long do you think you can keep dodging them?" he taunted, releasing another wave of energy spheres. "You charged in without thinking it over, because you are feeling helpless, aren't you? You're a fool, Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p>"A-Un, move!" Chie barked, the dragon Yokai dodging one of the stray energy spheres.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fool." Shishinki snorted. "You think you can defeat me with those fangs of yours? You're not a fast runner, after all."<p>

"I guess you misunderstood." Sesshomaru corrected. "I wasn't trying to run away."

"Sesshomaru-sama, please listen to me real quick." Myoga pleaded, having hitched a ride on Miroku's seal papers. "Sesshomaru-sama, your father had high expectations from you, that's why he gave Tenseiga to you. Meido Zangetsuha is a deadly technique to send your opponent straight to the Underworld. It's not something that everyone can do it."

"He's right." Shishinki agreed. "If it were your little hanyou brother, he wouldn't have withstood Meido's demonic aura."

"Therefore, your father put all his hopes on you, Sesshomaru-sama." Myoga added. "He believed that you would use Meido Zangetsuha for good deeds. Therefore…"

"And that's why, he purposely separated Tenseiga from Tetsusaiga, am I right?" Sesshomaru cut in.

"Nonsense." Shishinki snorted. "Why didn't his father simply give Tetsusaiga before taking Meido Zangetsuha off? The truth laid in whether he trusted Sesshomaru or not."

"That's kinda…" Myoga stammered.

"Back off, Myoga." Sesshomaru warned.

"What can you do with just one hand?" Shishinki taunted, Sesshomaru dodging his attack barrage. "How dare you do that to my face?" he glared, Sesshomaru having thrust his claw into his damaged eye.

"Tenseiga's secret?" Sesshomaru mused. "I shouldn't have listened to what you said since the beginning. What an unsightly face."

"Shut up!" Shishinki snapped. "Like father, like son. You'll pay back for what you both did to my face."

"Didn't I already tell you not to interfere?" Sesshomaru growled at his half-brother.

"Whatever, bring it on!" Inuyasha retorted. "Adamant Barrage!"

"Tenseiga…" Sesshomaru looked at his pulsing blade, both brothers having jumped to dodge the energy attack.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha blinked at his glowing sword. "Sesshomaru, draw out Tenseiga. Perhaps, something will happen."

"You won't be able to dodge this in mid-air." Shishinki grinned, preparing for the next attack. "This shall be your end. Go to hell, with your blade that your father gave you."

* * *

><p>"There's no time!" Chie realized. "Sesshomaru-sama, you have to decide now!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Shishinki, I won't let you kill me so easily." Sesshomaru swore, drawing his sword and releasing a gigantic sphere that swallowed up Shishinki's attack.<p>

"Impossible." Shishinki was shocked. "Tenseiga shouldn't have been able to complete… I see." He realized, seeing the two glowing blades. "You're pathetic, Sesshomaru. Your father was really cruel to do such a thing." With that, he was swallowed into the Underworld.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	34. In Pursuit of Naraku

SailorStar9: Chapter 32 goes up and only two reviews? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 33: In Pursuit of Naraku

* * *

><p>"Okay, time to get going." Tōtōsai told his bull, hammering a 'Going Away' sign on the door. "My home…" he stammered, Sesshomaru's Meido severing off a bit of the skull that served as his gate.<p>

"You thought you could escape, Tōtōsai?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"I figured you might show up soon." Tōtōsai sighed.

"Tōtōsai, you knew everything, didn't you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"More or less," Tōtōsai admitted. "Since I was the one who separated Tenseiga from Tetsusaiga and forged it into a weapon. So, what are you going to do? Will you kill me? Wait," he raised a hand when Sesshomaru raised his blade. "You met Shishinki, didn't you? I don't know what Shishinki told you, but weren't you able to master Meido Zangetsuha in the end? That means that your father was correct when he judged that you'd succeed in doing it."

"Tōtōsai," Sesshomaru lowered his stance. "Do you really believe that I haven't realized what's gonna happen next? Tetsusaiga is a sword which takes in abilities from the weapon it encounters. On the other hand, Tenseiga has no such power. Father's true intention was that I should protect Meido Zangetsuha before Tenseiga gets absorbed into Tetsusaiga. Am I right?"

"You've got me." Tōtōsai confessed. "You figured that out already? That's exactly right. So you're not satisfied?"

"Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga will never be able to devour me." Sesshomaru snorted.

"Wait, Sesshomaru-sama." Chie stopped him from attacking the sword smith. "Why did you think your father separated the swords? Do you really believe he would favour Inuyasha over you and leave you with the short end of the stick?"

"Sounds like your partner has a more sensible head than you." Tōtōsai joked. "Well, it's impossible to make you understand now. As long as you focus who the true heir of Tetsusaiga is, you will never understand his long-term plan."

_His long-term plan?_ Sesshomaru mused.

"Abandon all your thoughts, Sesshomaru." Tōtōsai advised. "Abandon your attachment to the sword and your hatred towards Inuyasha. Do that, and you'll truly surpass your father. I thought I was going to die." He shivered behind a rock, Sesshomaru leaving with Chie. "Looks like he choosing that girl as his mate is just about the smartest thing he has ever done."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	35. True Heir

SailorStar9: Chapter 33 goes up and no review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 34: True Heir

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin beamed, spotting Sesshomaru and Chie walking towards them as Chie cast a worried look at her mate.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't you need to go back, Sesshomaru-sama?" Byakuya inquired, the couple having stopped by a rapidly flowing river earlier. "Quite impressive." He applauded, dodging the Meido. "But are you going to kill me right away? Sesshomaru-sama, I've something for you. You're getting bothered by the questions about your blade, right? Stop glaring." He chided. "I see through everything. I know that your Tenseiga was once a part of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga."<p>

"A bastard like you has no right to talk to me about it." Sesshomaru snapped, disintegrating Byakuya with his poison claw, only to have the origami demon replace himself with a paper lotus that melted off to reveal a shard of mirror.

"This is a fragment of Kanna's Mirror Demon." Byakuya explained. "If you grind it into powder and pour it all over Tenseiga, your blade will be able to gain Tetsusaiga's abilities."

* * *

><p>"Draw your sword, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered.<p>

"Sesshomaru, what's gonna into you?" Inuyasha was confused.

"I asked you to draw your sword." Sesshomaru repeated.

"You are still mulling over your doubts about your blade." Inuyasha snapped. "Looks like you're serious." He noted, dodging Sesshomaru's Meido. "Then I'm not gonna hold back either. Wind Scar!" he fired his attack. _This scent, which is emanating from Tenseiga… it can't be!_ He recognized the smell as Tenseiga took on Tetsusaiga's form. "What's all this, Sesshomaru?" he demanded, dodging Sesshomaru's 'Wind Scar'. "I can smell Naraku's scent from your sword."

"Sorry, that'd be my scent." Byakuya corrected. "I gave a fragment of Kanna's Mirror Demon to Sesshomaru-sama."

"Sesshomaru-sama, why?" Rin asked. "Naraku tried to kill Kohaku. Please don't listen to someone like Naraku."

"Geez, it's all noisy here." Byakuya sighed. "Allow me to relocate this battle to a quiet place." Uncorking his sake bottle, he sprayed his win on the ground which formed a circular barrier around the combatants.

"The moon?" Kagome wondered, as a moon-like sphere then floated into the sky before vanishing from sight.

* * *

><p>"I see." Sesshomaru noted, both siblings finding themselves in an alternate dimension. "No one can disturb us here."<p>

"I'm totally disappointed, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snapped. "Are you willing to sink so low to get Tetsusaiga?"

"Adamant Barrage!" Sesshomaru let loose a wave of adamant shards. "So, you're using the sheath's barrier to protect yourself?" he noted.

"Sesshomaru, are you seriously trying to kill me?" Inuyasha demanded. "Damn you!" he hissed, dodging Sesshomaru's next strike and the two brothers clashed again.

"I'll kill you if you're weak." Sesshomaru swore. "Then, I'll abandon both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. "Show me, Inuyasha. Prove that you are the rightful heir of Tetsusaiga. So, you were desperate to turn into a demon." He snorted, Inuyasha jumping from the water below to reveal his glowing red eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha roared, both siblings clashing again.

"So, the demonic energy escaped when the blades clashed, is it?" Sesshomaru surmised. "Backlash Wave!" he countered Inuyasha's 'Wind Scar'.

"If that's all you've got, then let's do it, Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha remarked. "Backlash Wave!" and repelled Sesshomaru's attack with the similar tech.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" Sesshomaru released his attack, opening a portal to suck Inuyasha in. Wordlessly, he then tossed Tenseiga into the portal.

"Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha looked at his glowing sword. "Dragon Scaled Tetsusaiga?" he gave a closer look as a red swirl of demonic energy appeared behind him. "C'mon Tetsusaiga." He pleaded. "I have faith in you." With that, he slashed his demon vortex. _Sesshomaru's sword?_ He turned when he was hit by the 'Adamant Barrage', three shards of crystals piercing his body.

"A fragment of Kanna's mirror is on this blade." Naraku's voice sounded from the blade. "In other words, this blade is now a part of me. I can control it effortlessly."

"Damn you!" Inuyasha cursed, fending off the next adamant barrage. "Above!" he looked up, Sesshomaru having entered the portal to reclaim his sword.

"Very well, Sesshomaru." Naraku's grinning face appeared on the sword. "Finish him off yourself."

"Fend off, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru advised and both brother clashed once more. After a brief clash, the Mirror Demon's fragments shattered and the Tenseiga broke into two, allowing the Tetsusaiga to turn black. "Damn it, Naraku's miasma…" he winced, passing out due to the pain.

"You've succumbed to Naraku's poison?" Sesshomaru realized. "Is it because you're just a hanyou?" snapping the shards off his younger sibling, he punched Inuyasha awake. "Meido is now closed." He informed. "Will we be swallowed by Meido, or will we survive and return to our world? Inuyasha, that depends on you now. We don't have any time to waste."

"Over there, is it?" Inuyasha spotted a speck of light in the horizon. "Go!" he released his newest attack, opening a portal back to the living world.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken and Rin hurried over as Kagome ran toward Inuyasha who had fallen out of the portal.<p>

"Is the result what you wanted?" Chie asked.

"So, you knew." Sesshomaru noted.

"Sesshomaru, can you accept what took place in there?" Tōtōsai asked, having arrived earlier.

"We are leaving." Sesshomaru instructed.

"Wait, Sesshomaru." Tōtōsai voiced. "I know that you're still not satisfied, but take that with you." He looked over at Tenseiga. "It fell off from the Underworld. Though you can't use this sword to cut through anything, but it is still Tenseiga, a blade that can heal."

"So, are you asking me to accept it and travel around the world helping others?" Sesshomaru snorted. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Excuse me…" Rin voiced, Jaken hurrying after his master.

"Men, they're all stubborn-headed." Chie muttered. "I'll give it to him when he's in the right mood." She promised the weapon-smith and took off with Rin and Kohaku in tow.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	36. Magatsuhi's Evil Will

SailorStar9: Chapter 34 goes up and only one review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 35: Magatsuhi's Evil Will

* * *

><p>"The news is everywhere, Sesshomaru." Two low-level demons appeared before the group. "That's you've lost your weapon."<p>

"Jaken-sama, these things have been happening a lot lately." Rin pointed out.

"Weaklings have been swarming in to challenge Sesshomaru-sama." Chie sighed. "They think they could beat him without his weapon and earn reputation."

"I always wondered how it would be to taste the flesh of a dog demon." One of the demons chuckled. "Moreover, if we defeat you, we'll be able to procure that boy's…"

"Shut up." Sesshomaru retorted, taking out both demons with his poison claws. "Let's go."

"Sesshomaru didn't use his sword?" Byakuya mused, watching the group on his paper crane. "I know that Inuyasha stole his Meido Zangetsuha and that junk sword that he has won't cut through anything."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken inquired when Sesshomaru stopped.<p>

"Stand back." Sesshomaru warned as the sky darkened and a streak of purple lightning struck down before them. "Are you one of Naraku's incarnations?" he asked the figure before him.

"A-Un, go!" Chie barked, grabbing Kohaku before Magatsuhi's whip hit.

"You're weak." Magatsuhi smirked, Chie's energy shield blocking off his next strike, Sesshomaru taking the opening to cut off his limb. "I'll repeat it. You're weak."

Dodging past the next tendril strike, Sesshomaru sank his claw into Magatsuhi's stomach.

"Well, do you realize how weak you are?" Magatsuhi taunted, unfazed.

* * *

><p>"Something's not right." Chie frowned. "Sesshomaru-sama's arm should've pierced right through his body, but look closely; it's being swallowed."<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama's arm?" Rin gasped, Sesshomaru pulling back before he was trapped by Magatsuhi's claws.

"Rin, get down!" Kohaku shouted, tossing his chain-claw at Magatsuhi. "He's one of Naraku's incarnations, which means he can't touch me since Kikyo-sama purified my shard." _My shard is getting defiled?_ He was stunned when Magatsuhi grabbed him, one of his tentacles touching the shard and tainting it immediately.

* * *

><p>"I think it's over." Magatsuhi smirked, stopping Sesshomaru from saving Kohaku.<p>

"You bastard!" Inuyasha roared, cutting through Magatsuhi's arm. "Aren't you one of Naraku's incarnations?"

"Don't count me under that hanyou." Magatsuhi scoffed.

"Bastard, what did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, Magatsuhi having knocked Kagome out with a stare.

"Take Kohaku with you and leave." Sesshomaru instructed. "You're in my way."

"Sesshomaru, you should back off for now." Inuyasha warned, seeing the injuries on his older sibling. "This isn't a fight for someone who's injured."

"Looks like I'm being underestimated." Sesshomaru noted. "A hanyou is taking pity on me?"

"I guess I'm not done with you yet." Magatsuhi was intrigued when Sesshomaru healed his wounds.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gasped, the Daiyokai changing into his demon form in mid-air. Swooping down, the dog demon bit off Magatsuhi's head.

"Miroku, Sango, take Kagome with you." Inuyasha shouted, as a fog of miasma flooded out from Magatsuhi's body.

"He's after Kohaku's shard." Rin stated, Magatsuhi's tentacles extended out to catch the fleeing group.

"Cut through it how much you want." Magatsuhi mocked, Inuyasha slicing off the tendril horde. "I just borrowed his body."

"Who the hell are you? Inuyasha demanded, Magatsuhi's tentacles now entwining Sesshomaru.

"Since you've asked, let me tell you." Magatsuhi smirked. "My name is Magatsuhi."

"Magatsuhi?" Shippo echoed.

"It's the evil part of the Shikon Jewel." Chie explained. "It must have manifested itself as a demon."

"I understand that you don't want my help." Inuyasha snapped at his older brother, having freed him from Magatsuhi. "But for now, allow me to use Meido Zangetsuha."

"Make use of Meido Zangetsuha as well." Magatsuhi taunted, splitting up. "But where ever you point it, you'll end up killing your friends."

"Follow me." Sesshomaru advised and cut through a path for A-Un and Kirara to follow, with Inuyasha and Jaken following on the ground.

"Now I get it." Chie realized. "If we let ourselves get surrounded…"

"Won't you end up hurting your friends?" Magatsuhi mocked. "How long will you endure?"

"You'll have to defend yourselves from here." Sesshomaru stated.

"Saw that coming a mile away." Chie chuckled, Sesshomaru taking off after Magatsuhi's head.

"Isn't it a piece of junk that can't cut through anything?" Shippo wondered when Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga.

"No, it's something else." Chie frowned

"Curse you!" Magatsuhi hissed, seemingly injured by Sesshomaru's attack. "You bastard." He scowled, forming a wall of flesh to block out Sesshomaru's next assault. "Perhaps that blade can cut through souls, but it can't cut through Naraku's flesh, which belongs to this world." And stabbed the Daiyokai with two of his tendrils. "Allow me to say it one last time. You're weak." And engulfed the trapped demon with his tentacles. "What's wrong?" he taunted, ensnaring Inuyasha with his tendrils, the hanyou tried to free his sibling. "Why aren't you using your blade to cut yourself free from the appendages? Don't worry about the person inside. Even if you shatter him into pieces, he'll get revived soon as part of Naraku's body."

"Don't mess with me, you bastard." Inuyasha swore as Magatsuhi drew him into the ball of flesh. "What the…" he blinked when a silvery-white light beam shot out from Chie's pendent and into the cocoon. "Sesshomaru…" he muttered when the demon broke free.

"That's…" Sango noticed the cloud in the sky.

"Tōtōsai-sama?" Miroku mused.

"What's happening?" Inuyasha was stunned when Sesshomaru obliterated the flesh cocoon with a single strike.

"It finally appeared, Sesshomaru." Tōtōsai remarked, Sesshomaru's severed left arm regrew, along with a new sword. "Behold your own weapon, one that's not been gifted by your father, the Bakusaiga."

"This diversion has truly been a surprise." Magatsuhi admitted. "However, since I just borrowed this body, I feel no pain or agony."

"Where's Magatsuhi's true spirit?" Inuyasha inquired as the sky cleared.

"It fled." Sesshomaru replied.

"Let me see your Bakusaiga." Tōtōsai requested after the battle. "You've always had that sword in you, but it was hidden." He explained. "You just needed to stand on your own as a greater demon before you could wield it. You once lost your left arm in an attempt to procure Tetsusaiga. But now, you've gained a new arm along with a sword that's yours, which proves that you've surpassed your father and have been released from pursuing Tetsusaiga."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	37. Kohaku's Shard

SailorStar9: Chapter 35 goes up and only one review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 36: Kohaku's Shard

* * *

><p>"Okay," Tōtōsai sheathed Bakusaiga into its new sheath. "It's done. Bakusaiga's sheath."<p>

"Wait, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin called, the dog demon walking off after reclaiming his weapon. "Kohaku hasn't woken up yet. So please wait a little longer…"

"Kohaku stays here." Sesshomaru instructed. "Rin, you and Chie can stay here as well."

"Why, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin gasped. "No, I'm coming with you!"

"Rin, it's okay." Chie assured. "You're leaving to find Magatsuhi then?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru snorted. "Jaken, I want you to stay behind too."

"Sesshomaru, you are…" Inuyasha started. "Are you gonna pursue Magatsuhi?"

"He's my prey." Sesshomaru replied.

"Why don't you let him go?" Tōtōsai chided. "Only Sesshomaru's Tenseiga can devour Magatsuhi, who isn't of this world."

* * *

><p>"Did you come flying after catching a whiff of Magatsuhi's scent?" Byakuya appeared before Sesshomaru. "You do have a sharp nose, Sesshomaru-sama. A left arm?" he spotted the regrown limb. "I thought you didn't have one. Did it grow back?"<p>

"I have no business with you." Sesshomaru stated. "Move aside."

Geez, you've always been unfriendly." Byakuya scoffed. "Are you interested in this guy?"

"Magatsuhi…" Sesshomaru hissed, the demon's face appeared behind Byakuya. "Tenseiga!" he drew his weapon and attacked. "I can't cut him?" he frowned, Magatsuhi reforming himself.

* * *

><p>"Jaken-sama…" Rin stammered as a shadow crept into the hut, Miroku and Sango were drawn out to battle. "What's that weird shadow?"<p>

"Magatsuhi!" Chie hissed, the demon's face appearing behind Kohaku. "We're too late!" she shifted Rin and Jaken behind her as Magatsuhi took hold of Kohaku, tainting the last Shikon jewel shard instantly.

"Impossible, did Magatsuhi take over his body?" Sango inquired.

"The final shard, which this child has, shall complete the Shikon Jewel." Magatsuhi declared.

"Give Kohaku back!" Sango demanded.

"Don't worry." Magatsuhi assured. "I'll return his body when I'm done. I mean if you don't mind a corpse, that is. After taking control of his body, now I know that his life is being sustained by the shard's power."

"I won't allow you to take him anywhere!" Sango snapped.

"What's that sound?" Rin blinked when a flood of serpentine-like demons clashed through the wall.

"Wait, Magatsuhi!" Miroku warned.

Your 'Wind Tunnel' will take this child as well." Magatsuhi reminded, riding on one of the snake demons.

"You're the only one I'm taking!" Miroku shot back, catching Kohaku and using his 'Wind Tunnel' to absorb Magatsuhi.

"A futile attempt." Magatsuhi chided. "As long as this defiled shard remains, my power is limitless." He broke free of Miroku. "You thought you could completely absorb me? However, priest, you have absorbed something not meant for humans, the poison of evil spirits. Sister, please die." He deformed Kohaku's weapon. "Allow me to kill you."

"Chain of the Water Ring!" Chie cast her spell, a forest of water chain erupted from underneath Kohaku, not only blocking off the chain-scythe and also forcing him to flee.

Inuyasha and Kagome returned from the Bone Eating Well just in time to find Kaede's hut demolished and the group clustered within Chie's barrier, the healing waters already purging Miroku of the poison in his body.

* * *

><p>"Was that the source of his scent?" Sesshomaru inquired, destroying the Illusion Gourd and the piece of flesh within it.<p>

"That's right." Byakuya replied. "It's a piece of Magatsuhi's flesh that you cut off. It was the scent of a fraction of his soul that couldn't escape, more than enough to get your attention. But you noticed it too late. By now… well, I need you to stay a bit longer."

"Looks like you underestimated me." Sesshomaru remarked, a horde of demons surrounding him. "You think you can obstruct me with such weak demons?"

"That's why I have thousands of them with me." Byakuya grinned.

"Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru drew his weapon, taking out every single demon in a split second.

"Killed in less than a second?" Byakuya was not amused.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	38. When the Jewel is Whole

SailorStar9: Chapter 36 goes up and only one review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 37: When the Jewel is Whole

* * *

><p>"This is…" Kaede gasped as a purplish aura emerged from Miroku's body.<p>

"What's this…" Jaken was shocked.

"Was that… Magatsuhi?" Chie frowned.

* * *

><p>"Miroku, is it really okay for you to get up?" Shippo asked.<p>

"Yeah, sorry to make you worry, Shippo." Miroku apologized.

"Hoshi-dono," Kaede started. "I felt something ominous exiting your body which may have been part of Magatsuhi that you absorbed."

"Maybe that's why I'm feeling better." Miroku guessed.

"Maybe Inuyasha and the others defeated Magatsuhi." Shippo suggested.

"Honestly, don't make me worry like that." Jaken chided as he and Rin went for a walk.

"I'm sorry, Jaken-sama." Rin muttered. "I'm fine now."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jaken stammered, seeing Magatsuhi's aura engulf Rin as a purple fog flooded in. "Where are you going, Rin? Rin!" he called out, a serpentine demon taking Rin into the air.

"Rin was…" Miroku and Shippo echoed, the group arriving a moment later.

"Kidnapped?" Chie roared.

"That's right, Priest!" Jaken glared at Miroku. "It was the demonic presence that came out from your body. It enveloped Rin…"

"Which means Magatsuhi has…" Chie reasoned.

"Magatsuhi has taken Rin with him?" Kaede mused.

"Jaken, how did you let this happen?" Shippo demanded.

"So, Magatsuhi is still alive?" Sesshomaru voiced. "Just as I expected."

"Magatsuhi hid his main form in the priest's body, then." Chie surmised.

"Chie, we're leaving." Sesshomaru grabbed Chie and took off into the air.

* * *

><p>"Rin must've been taken for a reason." Chie guessed. "Magatsuhi is afraid of Tenseiga and Bakusaiga's powers; Rin is merely a shield to seal them off. It couldn't be…" she gasped. "The Shikon Jewel is complete…"<p>

"Naraku took Kohaku's shard, then." Sesshomaru noted.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	39. Inside Naraku

SailorStar9: Chapter 37 goes up and only one review? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 38: Inside Naraku

* * *

><p>"Naraku…" Sesshomaru muttered, the couple arriving before the transformed Naraku. "You may have transformed yourself, but you still are a spider. Bakusaiga!" he took out the demons attacking them effortlessly.<p>

"That new sword of yours is amazing." Byakuya admitted. "One swing of it leaves a crumbling corpse, which when absorbed by the body, crumbles the body as well. Naraku won't stand a chance, even though he has transformed himself. Feel free to swing. Are you thinking about the little girl? As you might have guessed by now, she's inside Naraku. So, they have come." He noted, Chie deflecting the spider strands Naraku sent at them using her barrier as Inuyasha's group entered the battlefield.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha blinked at his older sibling who then entered the spider's open mouth.

"So, they didn't hesitate to go in to save the girl, huh?" Byakuya mused. "Bring tears to my eyes."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	40. Naraku: Trap of Darkness

SailorStar9: Chapter 36 goes up and only two reviews? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 39: Naraku: Trap of Darkness

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru?" Kagome awoke to find Sesshomaru destroying the minor demons attacking them as Chie healed her. "Have you been driving away the demons?"<p>

"Were those wounds caused by Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. "Since he's only a hanyou, it seems he was swallowed by Naraku's darkness."

"You're wrong." Kagome corrected. "Wait." She hurried after the pair.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru," Kagome started. "You have a keen nose like Inuyasha, don't you? Can't you locate Rin? Look!" she spotted Rin above.<p>

"That's an illusion." Sesshomaru retorted.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed, awaking to find Magatsuhi towered over her. "Inuyasha-sama!" she fled towards the hanyou.<p>

* * *

><p>"She's close by." Sesshomaru stopped. "Let's jump."<p>

"Did you find Rin?" Kagome asked, the two humans grabbing onto Mokomoko.

"Inuyasha's there as well." Sesshomaru added. "He's still in his human form."

* * *

><p>"Don't… move…" the possessed Inuyasha choked, claws drawn to attack Magatsuhi.<p>

"This sure is a surprise." Magatsuhi admitted. "Your human heart's still intact. However, your pitiful attacks won't be able to lay a scratch on me." With that, he entered Inuyasha's body. "This hanyou will serve well enough to challenge Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin beamed. "I can't move!" she winced, the ground suddenly sucking her in.

"Magatsuhi," Sesshomaru frowned as Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. "You chose the wrong person to possess. I shall devour you along with Inuyasha."

"Meido Zangetsu..!" Magatsuhi released the attack. "That was a clever trick." He noted. "He missed on purpose. So this sword is his last link to his mind." Clashing with Sesshomaru, he lost Tetsusaiga on purpose. "Now Inuyasha is my puppet." He chuckled.

"Stay back." Sesshomaru warned. "You are interfering with the fight. Chie, a shield."

"But isn't that what Naraku wants?" Chie sighed. "Wait a second…" she cast a look at the tossed Tetsusaiga.

"I see." Kagome realized. "If we can get Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha…"

"Lah Wing!" Chie formed a water sphere around them and airlifted towards the sword.

"I see." Sesshomaru mused as the fight ended in a stalemate. "You're tougher when your body and mind are in demonic form."

"I bet you hate Inuyasha a lot." Magatsuhi remarked. "Not even showing your own brother any mercy."

"I never considered that hanyou my younger brother." Sesshomaru shot back.

"You're soft, Sesshomaru." Magatsuhi tsked, grabbing Tenseiga with his claw. "Inuyasha would have died if you had drawn Bakusaiga. Instead, you drew Tenseiga, a blade which cannot cut through anything that belongs to this world. As long as I stay in Inuyasha's body, Tenseiga is useless. I shall finish you off."

"Kagome!" Chie called out, the priestess having pulled out Tetsusaiga and falling off the cliff in the process. "Lah Wing!"

"Inuyasha, get a hold of yourself!" Kagome shouted. "I'm bringing you Tetsusaiga!"

"It's too late now." Magatsuhi chuckled. "Each and every part of Inuyasha's heart belongs to me now. Tetsusaiga's power can no longer restore him."

"Inuyasha, don't give up!" Kagome encouraged.

_This scent…_ Inuyasha recognized the smell as Kagome's wound reopened. _It's Kagome's blood?_

"Don't you know to give up?" Magatsuhi taunted. "There's nothing you can do now. What?" he questioned, realizing Inuyasha was resisting him. "Impossible! This can't be happening."

"Kagome," Inuyasha punched himself across the face. "Are you there? Tetsusaiga! Give me Tetsusaiga!"

"Right." Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha!" she tossed the sword to him and fell into the abyss below.

"Obey me!" Magatsuhi ordered, Chie's Aqua Shield cushioning Kagome's fall as Inuyasha hurried down to her.

"Now what will you do, Magatsuhi?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Looks like you overestimated your control over the hanyou."

"Sesshomaru, you want me to leave Inuyasha's body?" Magatsuhi snapped.

_If Magatsuhi leaves Inuyasha's body, he'll definitely…_ Sesshomaru mused.

"Try to take over hers next." Chie finished the thought as Inuyasha landed beside Kagome. "You only have one second." She reminded her mate.

"I know." Sesshomaru replied. "Get away from her!" he jumped in, drawing Tenseiga.

"I can't move!" Kagome gaped.

"It's too late for you to distance yourself from her." Magatsuhi taunted, Inuyasha moving away from Kagome. "A part of me has already moved into Kagome. What?" he frowned, when Tetsusaiga changed into its 'Dragon-scaled' form, Inuyasha's demonic energy trapping him within the vortex. "I'm being forced out?"

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, landing as well, leaving Chie to heal Kagome. "Have you given up on taking cover in other people's bodies? You chose the wrong person to possess. Tenseiga! It's over, Magatsuhi." slashing right down to the middle, he vanquished Magatsuhi with a single attack.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	41. Naraku: Trap of Light

SailorStar9: Chapter 39 goes up and only two reviews? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 40: Naraku: Trap of Light

* * *

><p>"Did he just scream like a little girl?" Chie joked as Magatsuhi faded from existence.<p>

"Hn." Sesshomaru mumbled and grabbed her by the waist as they hurried after Rin.

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Byakuya dodged the flying Hiraikotsu as he taunted Sango.<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Kohaku gaped, having caught Rin.

"If you're after me, you've got the wrong person, Sesshomaru." Byakuya chided. "You were probably listening to our conversation, right? Settle this yourselves. See ya." He took off.

"Sesshomaru, I don't care if you intend to tear me apart." Sango admitted. "I tried to kill Rin. I just wanted to defeat Naraku. Neither will I try to justify nor will I beg for my life. But I want you to wait until Naraku is defeated and Hoshi's 'Wind Tunnel' is gone. The light…" she blinked as a beam of purple light shone through.

_It smells different._ Sesshomaru mused. _Naraku is in the direction of the light._ "Hurry." He urged. "Hoshi will be there."

* * *

><p>"Are you awake, Rin?" Kohaku beamed as Rin stirred. "It's all right now. Miasma?" he frowned. "Sister?" he blinked when Sango placed her mouth protector over Rin's mouth.<p>

"Rin, I'm sorry." Sango apologized. "I'm going ahead." She took the lead.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	42. Naraku's Uncertain Wish

SailorStar9: Chapter 40 goes up and only two reviews? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 41: Naraku's Uncertain Wish

* * *

><p>"So, he doesn't want us to pursue her?" Sesshomaru snorted, Naraku blocking off their path, but allowing Sango to pass.<p>

"Sesshomaru…" Chie looked at the dog demon who had her tucked under his arm, the small group advancing forward.

_It appears you're quite desperate, Naraku._ Sesshomaru mused. _Then, I, Sesshomaru, shall perform your last rites._ "Bakusaiga!" he drew his weapon and blasted the path open.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken teared, hopping over to his master who had blasted through another wall.

"Was that…" Chie spared a look behind, Sesshomaru having stepped on Jaken, the impact causing the imp to land on A-Un.

Elsewhere, due to the effect of Bakusaiga, Naraku's innards had started breaking apart.

"Naraku, are you still struggling?" Sesshomaru scoffed at the tentacles coming towards him. "Bakusaiga!" he took out the appendages. _Naraku is still alive._ He was certain as they travelled deeper. _Inuyasha, what's taking you so long?_

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru.<em> Inuyasha turned back to see Sesshomaru's group entering the battlefield.

"Sister!" Kohaku joined his sister.

"So, you've gathered," Naraku stated. "Your worthless friends."

"And not one person missing." Chie retorted, summoning a harp staff.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	43. Thoughts Fall ShortToward Tomorrow

SailorStar9: Chapter 41 goes up and no reviews? Come on guys, you people were the ones who wanted me to continue this fic. Anyways, this is the end of this fic.

Disclaimers: I own not both animes and the pairing.

Chapter 42: Thoughts Fall Short/Toward Tomorrow

* * *

><p>"Wind Tunnel!"<p>

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Meido Zangetsuha!"

"Bakusaiga!"

"Triple Leviathan's Arrow!" Chie released her attack for good measure.

"Naraku severed his own body to free himself." Kohaku realized.

"In order to avoid Bakusaiga's continued destruction?" Jaken guessed.

"It's futile." Sesshomaru growled.

"Such a lame group." Naraku scoffed. "You think this light inside the jewel is because of you gathering your friends. Is that what you are hoping? But you're forgetting something. The Shikon Jewel and I was one now."

"The Jewel has turned completely black." Chie gaped, Naraku absorbing the jewel and transforming himself once more.

"Bastard." Inuyasha hissed. "Did he feed his soul to the jewel?"

"More masses of miasma?" Sango echoed, Naraku powering up his miasma spheres.

"Ice Serpent!" Chie's ice construct froze the spheres in place.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha fired his attack. "Damn! I keep hitting him, but it's not enough. It seems the Shikon Jewel is pretty attached to this world."

"They're coming from below!" Rin warned.

"Prism Ice Barrier!" Chie's hexagonal shield formed behind A-Un.

"Worthless." Sesshomaru scoffed. "Bakusaiga!" he blasted the miasma orbs away. _The miasma oozing from his severed flesh is stronger than ever before._ "Jaken." He voiced. "Leave Naraku's body."

"Meido Zangetsuha!"

"Bakusaiga!"

Both half-siblings' attacks rained on Naraku.

"It's useless, Naraku." Inuyasha barked, firing off another Meido. "The more you resist, the more your body will fall apart."

"I have enough of my body left to wipe out a village." Naraku chuckled, reforming himself.

"Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha spat.

"So, you didn't know where you were?" Naraku taunted. "It's already too late. Once you kill me, my body will fall on the village and destroy it."

"So what if it does?" Sesshomaru retorted. "Bakusaiga!" he took out Naraku with one slash.

"The Shikon Jewel is still alive!" Chie shouted. "Naraku is causing it to fall!"

_It seems Bakusaiga is unable to shatter the Shikon Jewel._ Sesshomaru mused, pulling out with Chie within his sleeve as Inuyasha's group took off separately.

Inuyasha fired off another Meido at the descending cloud as the others defended the villagers.

Kagome, taking the chance, fired her arrow into the poison cloud. With the arrow piercing the Jewel as Naraku reminisced the truth about Kagome's words; that the Jewel had failed to grant his wish of gaining Kikyo's love.

"Kagome-sama's arrow defeated Naraku." Kohaku realized as the fallen miasma masses started vanishing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome off as the glowing purple cloud mass fell in front of them. "Damn it!" he cursed, retreating backwards as the cloud inflated on itself, Naraku's deformed skeleton appearing above the Bone Eater's Well.

"At that moment, I made a wish upon the Shikon Jewel." Naraku confessed. "The moment Byakuya of the Dreams cut through you. When I die, that wish will be granted. The wish that I was forced to make for the Shikon Jewel itself." He admitted, before vanishing.

"Has the Wind Tunnel vanished?" Kaede asked, Miroku unwrapping his seal to reveal that the Wind Tunnel had indeed disappeared.

"Meido?" Inuyasha gasped as the portal appeared behind Kagome. "Kagome!" he reached out to save Kagome, only to have the portal close in on him.

"Was Kagome cut by Byakuya?" Shippo asked. "I saw him. Byakuya of the Dreams was stealing the Meido Zangetsuha's demonic energy."

"The well!" Kaede gaped. "What happened to the Bone Eater's Well?"

"Never saw that coming." Chie admitted, the said well had vanished completely.

"Maybe Kagome returned to her world on the other side." Shippo suggested.

"No," Inuyasha frowned. "If Naraku wanted to eliminate Kagome, he could have done it sooner. Yet he was focused on reaching the well in this village. What was Naraku's final wish?"

"Inuyasha, what happened to the Shikon Jewel?" Miroku posted a question.

"Just as I thought." Chie's eyes widened. "Inuyasha, open up the Meido and get to Kagome's side, no matter what! I think I know what happened. The Shikon Jewel is afraid of Kagome."

"Right." Inuyasha nodded." Meido Zangetsuha!"

* * *

><p>Epilogue, three years later…<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome has returned." Jaken spotted the priestess on the ground with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru flying above them.

"Onii-san!" Kagome shouted.

"Well, that sounded wrong." Chie chuckled, a one-year-old infant hanyou in her arms. "But then again, she does have a point."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked in confusion as Sesshomaru's annoyed stare. "He looked really annoyed. Wait, you too?" she looked at the irritated Inuyasha.

"How dare she be so disrespectful?" Jaken huffed. "We must reprimand her for he behaviour!"

"Jaken…" Chie gave the imp clinging onto Mokomoko-sama a glare.

"Shut up, I will kill you." Sesshomaru warned the goblin, his son having woken up and wailed in his mother's arms.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: OMG! This fic is DONE! Read and review, peeps.<p> 


End file.
